


She - hosie au

by elleswxrner



Series: my hosie heart [8]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, M/M, Multi, Rich Girl AU, Social Media AU, angt, bisexual hope, hope's famous and josie's at the school, hosie social media au, i'm making them as much lgbtq+ as i can bci refuse to believe they are all straight, jed/raf are a lovely established couple, pansexual josie, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 30,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleswxrner/pseuds/elleswxrner
Summary: where two girls find each other on the internetstarted: 24/ 01 / 20ended:
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: my hosie heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259360
Comments: 251
Kudos: 941





	1. · · ·

**Author's Note:**

> this is very much fanservice to me so... enjoy it as i enjoy it i guess

**Hope Andrea Mikaelson**  
 **—**  
17  
artist / celebrity  
heir of the Mikaelson empire

_" My father always says that every artist finds its muse. I always thought it was something abstract. Now I realise he was just talking about a beautiful girl. "_

__

**Josette "Josie" Saltzman**  
 **—**  
1 6  
songwriter / aspiring singer   
member of the Student and Honour Council 

_" it's just another cheesy love song about a beautiful girl and her artistic soul. Sounds cliché and it's even worse, so get ready. "_

__

_**PLAYLIST** _

She - Harry Styles

Feelings - Hayley Kiyoko

1980s Horror Film - Wallows

Tempt My Trouble - Bishop Briggs

Ocean Eyes - Billie Ellish

Movement - Hozier

Discovery - Kailee Morgue

Waste - Dove Cameron

Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran

Adore You - Harry Styles

**this is my first hosie social media au! hope you guys like it and leave a kuddo and a nice comment!💚**


	2. texts

**_xxx xxx xxx_ **

_hey lizzie can you reach mom?_   
_I've been trying to all day_

_we need to talk with her_   
_about dad's birthday_

sorry but i'm not lizzie

but i'm sure your mom's okay tho

_**xxx xxx xxx** _

_oh shit sorry_ _. you're my twin's_   
_number neighbour_ _hehe_

_dont worry my mom's fine,_   
_she's in Europe so timezones_   
_are pretty bad_

oh okay

number neighbour is that thing  
that was popular a couple   
of months ago on twitter?

**_xxx xxx xxx_ **

_yeah._

_I'm josie by the way🙋_

I'm hope

_**josie** _

_hope. I like it, it's pretty_.

thanks x.

your parents never told you   
to not talk to strangers, did they?

**josie**

_I mean yeah but you seem nice_   
_and it's just texting_   
_still beats studying for the chem test_

_how old are you? I'm 16_

I'm 17. do you have Instagram?

so I can verify you're not  
some old creepy dude. no offence.

_**josie** _

_no offence taken._   
_its @josiejosette_   
_feel free to follow if you want!_

will do  
gtg someone calling me  
nice to meet you josie

_**josie** _

_nice to meet you too, Hope!!_


	3. instagram

**josiejosette** : midlife crisis is failing to sing Dead Girl Walking for the third time today

**516 likes | 92 comments**

**mgvamps** : that smile creeps me out, u okay?  
→ **josiejosette** : I was about to kill someone, so nope

**lizziesaltzman** : you think that's frustrating? I've been hearing your scream at yourself to put your shit together for THE LAST HOUR  
→ **josiejosette** : oh really? how sad :(  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : I'll throw the pillow at you I'm not afraid   
→ **josiejosette** : :(

**user1** : post more singing!!  
→ _josiejosette liked this comment_

**kalebhere** : do you need food to calm down?  
→ **josiejosette** : you know what? that'd be great  
→ **mgvamps** : hey if there's food I'm in!  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : oh my god no! we share a room remember? no food in the room!  
→ **raffwaithe** : we heard food, we're in **@landonkirby**  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : yeah that's a NO for the hobbit   
→

**josiejosette** : that's a YES for everyone lizzie!  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : whatever, fine i guess.

_hopeandreaa liked your photo_   
_hopeandreaa started following you_


	4. texts

**josie**

you're Hope Mikaelson?   
as in THE Mikaelson family?!??

**hope**

yes??

**josie**

why didn't you say??

**hope**

I didn't think it was important.   
is it?

**josie**

I mean, no it's not important

just that my sister is obsessed  
love your aunt's clothing linez

also it's very probable that your mom  
might have been my first celebrity crush

and your uncle made the instrumental   
of the best musicals and movies   
ever written

but that's all. sorry to make it weird

**hope**

you're adorable when freaking out   
about my family  
you know that?

kinda creepy but cute

**josie**

shut up🙈  
so you're from New Orleans

**hope**

born and raised.  
it's amazing, best place in the world  
there's always music and art and food

have you ever been here?

**josie**

nope but I've always wanted to

Lizzie and I got kinda obsessed   
with it for a while after watching  
ahs: covent

**hope**

i LOVE that show

fun fact, they filmed some scenes  
on my family's property and I got  
to meet Emma, Evan and Taissa

coolest day ever

**josie**

okay shut up I'm positively jealous  
that's so cool

**hope**

if you ever visit I could show you around

**josie**

is that a promise?

you've decided I'm not an  
old creep then?

**hope**

yeah you're not an old creep.  
cute dorky girl as for the first impression

and yes, the tour offer is yours to take

**josie**

I'll think about it then😊


	5. instagram

**hopeandreaa** : me? pursuing a modeling career after uncle Kol said I wouldn't last a week? more likely than you'd think.

**8 385 likes | 257 comments**

**user1** : okay but would you mind letting me BREATH?!

 **user2** : just marry me  
→ **hopeandreaa** : buy me a ring first, love

 **kolmikaelsonphotography** : oh dont be like that darling, you know you're my favourite niece  
→ **hopeandreaa** : I'm your only niece  
→ **kolmikaelsonphotography** : exactly

 **user3** : name a more iconic family, I'll wait

 **hayleyaml** : oh, so Kol can dare you into modeling but your mother's praises don't work? fine.  
→ **hopeandreaa** : love you mom💜

 **rebekahmikaelson** : wait until I visit you love, you'll be the first to model my new clothing line   
→ **marcellusgerard** : run now that you can kiddo... what does your father think of that?  
→ **hopeandreaa** : dad thinks it's okay as long as I don't leave my education and keep on painting  
→ **elijahmikaelson** : of course he is, Niklaus never learned how to say no you  
→ **hopeandreaa** : which works perfectly for me. but he actually thinks I'll get bored of it in a week  
→ **freyam** : you definitely will 

→ **josiejosette** : as beautiful as your name

_josiejosette liked your photo_


	6. instagram

**josiejosette** : I wish I could be as cute as baby Yoda

**581 likes | 45 comments**

**mgvamps** : don't we all?

 **lizziesaltzman** : n e r d   
→ **josiejosette** : says the one who had a lotr marathon yesterday  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : don't expose me like that jo :(

 **hopeandreaa** : baby Yoda wishes he could be as cute as you are   
→ **josiejosette** : you haven't seen the show!  
→ **hopeandreaa** : but I've seen pics, and trust me you're cuter   
→ **josiejosette** : alright I'll take it 😊

 **lkirby** : baby Yoda's 50 years old tho  
→ **josiejosette** : so what's your point?  
→ **lkirby** : he's not a baby! you want cute look at an ewok! they're teddy bears  
→ **josiejosette** : baby Yoda would force choke them and they should thank him for that🤷  
→ **mgvamps** : jesus did you had to get that dark?  
→ **josiejosette** : for baby Yoda's honour? yes.  
  
  



	7. texts

**_blonde twin_ **

_EXCUSE YOU_

_since when does Hope Mikaelson_   
_calls you cute?_   
_since when does a Mikaelson_   
_even follow you???_

_**brunette twin** _

like three days ago?

I accidentally texted her  
when I wanted to text you  
and we started talking

_**blonde twin** _

_and she's flirting with you_

**_brunette twin_ **

yeah kinda?

_**blonde twin** _

_and how are we feeling about that??_

**_brunette twin_ **

we're feeling good about it

she's cute and it's not like   
I've had much success lately...

  
u know the whole Penelope /   
Rafael / Landon thing

**_blonde twin_ **

_oh, you mean the:_   
_• she devil_   
_• my brief new boy crush_   
_• and the homeless hobbit_

_you were a MONTAGE. JOSIE._   
_A MONTAGE_

_I hate to say it but out of all of them_   
_I preferred the she devil._

_god I'm getting sick just admitting that_

**_brunette twin_ **

whatever is all on the past.   
about hope, I don't even know  
if she's into girls so...

**_blonde twin_ **

_she is, she's bi._   
_she dated a cute latina girl,_   
_Maya i think it ??_

_whatever it's on her gram, look it up duh_

**_brunette twin_ **

I'm not stalkin her feed  
plus it's hard to know when girls flirts  
you know that

quick unrelated change of subject!

you're playing QB1 tomorrow right?

_**blonde twin** _

_of freaking course_

_I'm crushing them!!_

_Dana's going to wish she was_   
_never born_

**_brunette twin_ **

god my sister's a jock...

**_blonde twin_ **

_and you're a theatre kid nerd_   
_but I love you nevertheless_

_**brunette twin** _

love you too lizzie

**_blonde twin_ **

_great bc we're not done talking_   
_about your new crush_   
**read @ 4:12 pm**

_josette saltzman-forbes_  
don't you dare leave me on read  
 **read @ 4:17 pm**

_I'll tell dad about her_

**brunette twin**

that's blackmailing, lizzie.

**blonde twin**

_damn right it is, josie._


	8. instagram

**hopeandreaa** : #tbt to my 15th birthday and first gallery opening. mom took this selfie after the **@mikaelsonfoundation** recollected more than its goal. thanks to everyone who donated and enjoyed my art🖤

**11 657 likes | 527 comments**

**user1** : I'm so in love with both of them

 **hayleyaml** : the start of an amazing life you worked so hard for 💙  
→ **hopeandreaa** : thanks mom💜

 **josiejosette** : okay yes, definitely crushing  
→ **hopeandreaa** : on my mom (again) or my awkward 15 years old self ?  
→ **josiejosette** : can I say both? bc both  
→ **hopeandreaa** : alright you get a pass bc you're cute

 **user3** : so idk if she has a new gf now but can I say this is cuteee ^^^^

 **mikaelsonfoundation** : the greatest little artist🖌️🖌️

 **niklausmikaelson** : well this is lovely  
→ **hopeandreaa** : jealousy is an ugly emotion dad  
→ **niklausmikaelson** : nonsense my love, just saying how lovely it is that my darling daughter and your mother took endearing picture without me, the one from whom you inherited your talent  
→ **hayleyaml** : you're being passive-agressive again  
→ **niklausmikaelson** : well thanks for pointing that out love, I'd have never figured that one out  
→ **freyammalraux** : niklaus what did we say about being agressive-agressive? 

→ **hopeandreaa** : my salty father ladies, gentlemen and pals... I love you dad🖤  
→ **niklausmikaelson** : I love you too Hope


	9. texts

_**josie is cuter than baby** _ _**Yoda** _

hiiii

**_hope's a beautiful name (and girl)_ **

heyy!   
why so happy?

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

my school's doing a production  
of Heathers The Musical

and i got the Veronica's part!!!

_**hope is a beautiful name (and girl)** _

CONGRATS JO!!! 💙💙

I'm more of a heather chandler kinda girl

is that why you were having an   
existential crisis on Instagram??

**_josie is cuter than baby Yoda_ **

yep. that was why

wait you like musicals?  
can you sing?

**_hope is a beautiful name ( and girl)_ **

I've seen a few

I saw Hamilton and Beetlejuice last month  
and I can sing a tiny bit   
but nothing out of ordinary

I'm a better artist than singer  
just a bit tho, nothing too special

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

you got called a child prodigy   
by Vanity Fair,

you really are that good tho,   
100% amazed by your art

_**hope is a beautiful name (and girl)** _

thanks love x

and okay I might be gifted, but i'm privileged to have  
a platform to show it

hey you're from Virgina right?

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

yeah  
well from a little lost town in Virginia

why??

_**hope is a beautiful name ( and girl )** _

the Mikaelson Foundation  
is going to fund a school in Virginia.

idk many details but it's boarding school  
and my parents are looking to enroll me in it maybe

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

what's wrong with your   
school in New Orleans?

**_hope is a beautiful name ( and girl )_ **

nothing besides that i'm homeschooled 😅

I've basically always been homeschooled  
but now my parents are considering   
that boarding school.

apparently it's founded   
by an old friend of my dad's

**_josie is cuter than baby Yoda_ **

and you're excited??

that sounds like a big deal

 ** _hope is a beautiful name ( and girl_** )

I mean it kinda is?

I don't have many friends here   
so I'm excited to meet  
new people and all that jazz

but i'm sad to leave NOLA  
I love this city too much

hey if I move to the Virginia  
we could meet!

**_josie is cuter than baby Yoda_ **

omg yes!!!   
wait Virginia's big

 _ **hope is a beautiful name ( and girl**_ )

I have a car, I can drive there dw🤷

I don't mind as long I get a milkshake  
(and your company of course)

**_josie is cuter than baby Yoda_ **

I'll buy you as many milkshakes  
as you can chug down

 _ **hope is a beautiful name ( and girl**_ )

then it'll be a date


	10. instagram

**josiejosette** : you gotta learn how to rock the uniform. we take the twin game to the next level **@lizziesaltzman**

**539 likes | 43 comments**

**lizziesaltzman** : thank God dad lift the uniform restraint, those were awful  
→ **kalebhere** : you know that adding the school's pin to your outfits doesn't turn them into an uniform, right?  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : fight me Hawkins

 **hopeandreaa** : I finally put a face to your twin's name and I have some questions  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : fraternal twins   
→ **hopeandreaa** : oh yeah that makes sense

 **user1** : I am so confused about how these interactions started but I am loving them  
→ _josiejosette_ _liked your comment_

 **hopeandreaa** : you look cute on that uniform by the way, do you have the wear it everyday?   
→ **josiejosette** : theorically yes   
→ **hopeandreaa** : are you going to wear it for our milkshake?  
→ **josiejosette** : why you want me to?  
→ **hopeandreaa** : maybe 😇  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : wowowo hold on sis 


	11. texts

**_xxx xxx xxx_ **

hey hope, I'm Lizzie   
i got your number from josie

_**hope mikaelson** _

hey Lizzie   
how are you?

**_lizzie saltzman_ **

good good.  
so listen, you look nice and all   
but i gotta make sure you mean well,

what are your exact  
intentions with my sister?

_**hope mikaelson** _

we're just talking  
why?

**_lizzie saltzman_ **

and you're flirting

I may idolise your aunt  
but i'm ready to declare war  
for josie, Mikaelson

no offence

**_hope mikaelson_ **

she's your sister I get it

I mean I don't have siblings   
but my whole's family is  
a bit overprotective between them

I like talking with her

**lizzie saltzman**

I see

but do you LIKE her  
or are you just flirting bc you can?

**_hope mikaelson_ **

I don't know we've just met  
I like talking with her

she's funny and she sends me videos  
of her singing

can I just leave it there?

**lizzie saltzman**

look, josie's had a few shitty  
bumps on the "love road"  
alright?

and she's all giggly about you  
I don't want her to get hurt again

and honestly? you're like famous  
and gorgeous so I gotta make sure   
you're not playing her

**_hope mikaelson_ **

I'm not playing with her. I promise.

i'm gonna be honest with you,  
I know something about shitty  
disappointments in love.

your sister is fun to talk to and very lovely.

i kinda want to take things slow?

so until it's more clear  
i'm not going to say that i do like like her.

_**lizzie saltzman** _

okay, i get that.

you should tell her tho,   
so she doesnt' make illusions  
trust me i know about those   
t

hey suck

_**hope mikaelson** _

yeah I will don't worry

hey can I ask you a question?

**_lizzie saltzman_ **

sure

I can't unlock any of Josie's  
relationships secrets just yet tho  
you have to win that privileged

_**hope mikaelson** _

truly noted.

did you really stalk my gram  
or you followed me before that?

**_lizzie saltzman_ **

don't flatter yourself mikaelson   
I follow your whole family  
your aunt is my spirit animal  
b

ut I suppose you're kinda cool too

it was josie who sold me out, right?

**_hope mikaelson_ **

yeah😬  
you Saltzmans are in love with my family

**_lizzie saltzman_ **

yeah us and the rest of the world, girl  
gtg I have unwanted visitations   
on my dorm.

it was... nice talking to you

**hope mikaelson**

you too lizzie


	12. instagram

**hopeandreaa** : I think I just broke and it's **@josiejosette** 's fault

**10 937 likes | 392 comments**

**user1** : meme queen

 **user2** : I need context pleaseee  
→ **hopeandreaa** : three words: happy tree friends. I did a video reaction and it wasn't nice  
→ **user3** : ohh she discovered the dark side

 **josiejosette** : I TOLD YOU IT WAS DISTURBING DONT BLAME ME NOW  
→ **hopeandreaa** : they looked so cute why are thEy EViL!?!  
→ **josiejosette** : bc appearances are deceiving duh!!  
→ **hopeandreaa** : a bloody bunny killed a squirrel JOSETTE

 **lizziesaltzman** : blame **@mgvamps** he's the one who found it on ytube  
→ **mgvamps** : hey don't blame me **@kymhawkins** told me about it (also, hey nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you Hope!!)  
→ **kymhawkins** : guilty, sorry!!  
→ **hopeandreaa** : nice to meet you all but i'm v disturbed right now. is this normal?  
→ **kalebhere** : girl I can tell you stories...


	13. groupchat

_**mikaelson women** _

_**aunty D💙** _

so... does anyone have   
anything to tell us??

**_aunty Freya🌈_ **

yeah   
anyone?  
hope maybe?

_so smooth..._   
_okay who's going to ask first?_

**_mom™_ **

Josie's a pretty name  
and she's very pretty

has she thought about modeling?

_no that I know of, she's into musical theatre_   
_but she and her twin are obsessed_   
_with aunt Bex's clothes_

**_aunty Bekah👑_ **

well at least she's got taste   
and a lovely voice too

_she does!!_   
_she sent me this video of her singing_   
_a piece of the musical she's doing_

_she's so good it's crazy_

_wait you stalked her instgram already, didn't you?_

_**aunty Keelin🔬** _

you're surpised?

does she know how crazy  
your family is??

I feel like that's a fair point   
to warn her about

_**aunty Freya🌈** _

Keelin!!!

**_aunty Keelin🔬_ **

what? you act as if your brother  
didn't pull a professional third degree  
on me

I'm surprised he hasn't hired a   
P.I to have some background on that poor girl

_**aunty Bekah👑** _

to be fair that's Klaus-like

_he hasn't done that_

_... has he?_

**_mom™_ **

...

_MOM!!!_   
_I can't believe you both_

**_aunty D💙_ **

as much as I hate  
to defend Klaus  
(and trust me I'm getting  
sick)

he had a point about that guy

_Josie's not Roman_   
_plus we're just talking_

_you all are overreacting. as usual._

_**mom™** _

we know

everyone calm down,   
it's just flirting  
totally harmless

I'll talk to your father

_**aunty Bekah👑** _

I'm sorry to tell you this Hayley  
but you and my darling brother  
aren't a good example  
of harmless flirting

**_aunty Freya🌈_ **

low blow Bex  
she does have a point  
but low flow

_PLEASE_  
ca _n we move on??_

_**aunty Keelin🔬** _

yeah the kid doesn't need more  
traumatic experiences

_my whole life is a traumatic experience_   
_thanks for the consistency tho_

_**mom™** _

okay smartass  
you're late to go meet your father   
you know that right?

_shit, gtg_   
_love you all🖤🖤_


	14. instagram

**hopeandreaa** : despite her fully knowing that 3/4 of my family have a british accent, this is josie's reaction to hearing me speak with a tiny bit of an accent two seconds into our facetime call

**74.3k likes | 41k comments**

**josiejosette** : leave me be I WAS NOT READY  
→ **hopeandreaa** : you know they have accents!  
→ **josiejosette** : but you're american and from new orleans IT'S WEIRD

**username** : honestly nobody was READY for it

**username2** : I'm just waiting for them to meet so I can properly ship them

**lizziesaltzman** : did she call you *love* ??  
→ **josiejosette** : not yet you'll know when she does  
→ **hopeandreaa** : I'm saving it for a special occasion 😏  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : make her work for it  
→ **josiejosette** : lizzie!!!  
→ **hopeandreaa: @lizziesaltzman** you know i will   
→ **josiejosette** : HOPE :(

**username3** : i'm jealous, first maya and now her hope has TASTE   
→ _hopeandreaa liked your comment_

**kalebhere** : wait was that the scream we heard? damn girl, I thought someone was dying  
→ **josiejosette** : my soul transcended okay? I needed to EXPRESS IT  
→ **mgvamps** : express it at some hour that's not at 2 IN THE MORNING  
→ **hopeandreaa** : yeah that was my fault I had a busy day yesterday😅  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : doing what?  
→ **hopeandreaa** : it's a secret 🤷  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : 😔  
→ **josiejosette** : don't look at me lizzie, she wouldn't tell me either  
→ **hopeandreaa** : well that's what secrets are for, not telling 🤷

**davinacm_** : okay but I relate to her, you're never ready for someone pretty with a British accent  
→ **josiejosette** : THANK YOU!! see it's a normal reaction   
→ **davinacm_** : wait until she gets annoyed or excited a out something, her accent gets heavier it's adorable   
→ **hopeandreaa** : well you're already annoying me :(  
→ **davinacm_** : poor you :(  
→ **josiejosette** : call me then I lowkey want to hear itttt💜  
→ **hopeandreaa** : nopeee **@josiejosette**


	15. texts - groupchat

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

soooo...my friends want me to   
add you to our groupchat

you can say no, but they want to   
kinda meet you....??

_**little miss milkshake** _

awww   
you talk to your friends a lot about me?

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

shut up you know I do  
you want to?  
(you don't need to say yes)

_**little miss milkshake** _

sure!! would love to

**_josie is cuter than baby Yoda_ **

great!!!

**_josie is cuter than baby Yoda_ **   
_added you to_ _**" let's GO STALLIONS "** _

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

guys this is hope  
hope these are my friends

act normal please

_nice to meet you all_

_**xxx xxx xxx** _

nice to properly meet you we heard a lot  
josie doesn't shut up about you

like ever

I'm landon by the way

**_lizzie saltzman_ **

see? this is why we shouldn't have  
let him into our room

he displays information

_hey lizzie_

_and nice to meet you landon_

_**lizzie saltzman** _

hey hope

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

wait you know each other?

_she texted me_   
_said you have her my number?_

**_lizzie saltzman_ **

yeah about that... i didn't say gave it to me  
more like I looked it up

I had to make sure her intentions  
were pure. sorry, don't be mad!!!

but I approve so yeah, you're welcome Jo :)

**_josie is cuter than baby Yoda_ **

you better run before i kill you

**_www www www_ **

Holt shit why did I just see  
josie and lizzie running down the hall  
and nearly killing a bunch of freshmen?

I'm sure one is scared for life.

_is that normal?_   
_should I call for a lawyer for josie?_

**_yyy yyy yyy_ **

that is actually way too normal  
I'm MG!!

 _mg as in_?

 _ **mg (josie's friend**_ )

Milton Greasly

 _cool name. classy_.   
_nice to meet you, mg_

_**mg (josie's friend)** _

I like you.  
we're keeping you.

_**lizzie saltzman** _

that's not up to you mg

and shut up Raphael,   
I barely touched the kid.

wait was it Pedro?

**_josie is cutee than baby Yoda_ **

no it's up to me  
and I'm already regretting this.

_did you kill lizzie?_

**lizzie saltzman**

please, I'm unkillable.  
I'm too powerful for that

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

she's hiding on the bathroom

**_lizzie saltzman_ **

snitch.

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

ANYWAY moving on.

_**Landon (josie's friend)** _

wait what did lizzie do now?  
I wanna know

**_lizzie saltzman_ **

I'm planning your murder  
that's what I'm doing

_**Raphael ( I think??)** _

basically threw a kid over her shoulder  
and not, it wasn't Pedro

**_lizzie saltzman_ **

exaggeration.  
and then idc

_damn that's impressive_   
_but scary too_   
_still kinda cool_

**_lizzie saltzman_ **

thank you, Hope.  
finally someone who appreciates me

and while wearing a skirt.  
that's talent. best QB1 in the school

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

lizzie get out of the bathroom fr now   
i gotta talk to you

also Kaleb, I'll be late for rehearsal  
pls tell them 😅😅

_**mmm mmm mmm** _

you got it  
also, I'm Kaleb,  
I'm more normal than this.

I just felt like I needed to excuse myself  
for being involved with y'alls crazy asses

_**mg (josie's friend)** _

offensive.

_**Raphael ( I think??)** _

no yeah I get that.

_**Landon (josie's friend)** _

oh what's that supposed to mean??

_wait josie weren't you supposed to_   
_rehearse in costume today??_

**_lizzie saltzman_ **

awww she remembers stuff you said  
that's so cutee

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

I'll kill you.

and yes, don't worry you'll get your pic😉

_didn't have any doubts, love_

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

oh cmon that's mean

 _ **Kaleb (josie's friend**_ )

okay we're just going to leave you two  
girls alone here 👀


	16. texts

_**little miss milkshake** _

I'm so boooored  
entertain me josie :((

**_Josie is cuter than baby Yoda_ **

what are you doing??

**_little miss milkshake_ **

waiting for a meeting

and then family dinner  
now that's gonna be fun.  
total disaster I can tell you that

**_josie is cuter than baby Yoda_ **

sounds fun, is it not?

**_little miss milkshake_ **

it's entertaining.

my uncle Kol and aunt Rebekah  
are coming for a visit.  
  
Davina (Kol's wife) and dad hate each other.  
And it's always fun when you put my dad  
\+ my aunt's/uncles together in a room with   
alcohol. Plus mom and dad are (as always)  
on a power fight and Cami (dad's girlfriend)  
has to put some mediator shit in place   
so nobody kills anyone.

but I also get presents so good for me🤗

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

well, our family reunions are  
way more boring than that.  
sounds fun tho?

_**little miss milkshake** _

it can be .  
I get to see uncle Kol and aunt Bekah  
so it's always great

hey I was thinking, maybe I could send you  
a video of my uncle Elijah's new piece.  
he's doing something with piano  
(as always)

I can talk Rebekah into letting me take  
some shots at the new clothes.  
for lizzie I mean.

**_josie is cuter than baby Yoda_ **

omfg I just screamed adkahsidbs  
THAT WOULD BE THE COOLEST THING EVER

I mean if they don't mind

**_little miss milkshake_ **

I'm their only niece,  
if I ask they do it🤷

_**Josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

you sound sooo spoiled

**_little miss milkshake_ **

yeah I kinda am  
oh well, what are we gonna do about it?🤷

hey I'm about to enter my meeting  
face time after??

_**josie is cuter than baby Yoda** _

anytime, just shoot me a text first

**_little miss milkshake_ **

will do, see you later xx!


	17. instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey how's everyone? i hope you all are safe and doing quarantine and/or self-isolation if you can!! 
> 
> it's been a loooong ass time since i updated this and i'm sorry, i was kinda full-on busy with stuff. my uni lectures got suspended until april 14th (for now, may be longer) and i'm doing online shit and tests, bc they hate us, so it's taken a while to get used to things and i was a bit anxious about all of this situation.
> 
> anyways, yes. hope you all are fine!!

**josiejosette** : look at me I'm cute

**576 likes | 106 comments**

**username:** is that a bathroom?

 **lizziesaltzman** : we have to get a new rule. not singing in the bathroom AFTER TWO AM  
→ **josiejosette** : meanie :(  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : mean but sleeping

 **hopeandreaa** : is that from the videos you sent me last night?? it was 2 am there?? why didn't you tell me!!   
→ **josiejosette** : yes, yes it was and it just didn't come out in the conversation  
→ **hopeandreaa** : we talked for three hours!!  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : yeah I know that. thanks.  
→ **josiejosette** : talking with you >>>> sleeping  
→ **josiejosette** : also go away lizzie  
→ **kalebhere** : yeah don't break this beautiful moment lizzie   
→ **josiejosette** : go away you too  
→ **hopeandreaa** : sorry lizzie 😅  
→ **hopeandreaa** : you flatter me babe

 **username2** : love AND babe??? that's it I love a soon-to-be couple   
→ _lizziesaltzman, kalebhere liked your comment_

 **username3** : what were you singing?? you should post it!!   
→ **josiejosette** : "everybody knows" by sigird and nooo!! it was so bad bc I tried to sing low to not wake lizzie up  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : should've tried harder  
→ **hopeandreaa** : don't listen to her it was amazing  
→ **josiejosette** : 😊🙈


	18. real life

****

**"You know, I'd personally love if my daughter could spare me five minutes of her individual attention before I take her phone and car away."** The blonde man says, not bothering to look away from the documents on his hands, full knowing that his daughter had not been paying attention to a single word he had said for the last half hour. **"Now, Hope."**

 **"Sorry."** Hope says, locking her phone and hiding it under her leg. She gets a hold of the paperwork, scanning it over before throwing it on the table again. " **Why do we have to do this? We already know which school you're going to enroll me in. You and mom talked about it for hours yesterday."**

 **"Usually when your mother and I talk for more than twenty minutes it never goes well. So more of that talk was passive-aggressive fighting."** Her father points out making her chuckle and roll her eyes at that well-known fact **. "And it's a very competitive school for the young and gifted so you'll have to write an essay and we'll send some of your paintings over there for them to look at and decide if they accept you or not."**

**"All of that before or after we send them the money?"**

**"It's standard procedure. And why are you being so difficult? I thought you wanted to go there."**

**"And I want to. It's just..."**

**"You're scared."** Her father guesses. Hope sights, bringing her legs up on the chair and hugging them making her chin rest on her knees. **"Why? You were so excited not even a week ago."**

**"I'm not very good at making friends, dad. And I don't want to leave you guys. And I'd be starting in the middle of the term, maybe I should just wait for senior year."**

**"And then you'll find another excuse to not leave."** Klaus says, making his only daughter roll her eyes annoyed. But he knew her, and looking into her ocean eyes was like looking into his own. The fear of rejection and anxiety was so familiar to him, the one that his own father made him feel. And he had vowed years ago that she'd always make her feel safe and confident on herself. Because he knew she was destined for greatness. **"My littlest wolf, why wouldn't they like you? You charmed this city, you charmed the press, you even charmed that girl. All you've wanted since you were little was a normal school. Now's your chance, don't let fear stop your form accomplishing what you desire."**

**"Seventeen years later."**

**"Oh, if it was my choice to make I would keep you for another seventeen years."** He jokes, earning a laugh form the teenager. Oh how much did he love hearing her laugh, and how much he was going to miss her. **"It's your time to explore the world, see the wonders it had in store for you. Live and discover music, food, cultures and art. Make mistakes, just don't make the ones your mother and I did."**

**"Don't get pregnant from a one night stand, noted."**

**"Yes well, but it's still the best thing to ever happen to this family. Never doubt that, and never doubt yourself."**

Hope stares at him before dropping her eyes to the necklace hanging from her neck and falling between her legs. For years her parents had avoided to actually talk about their family. About Hope's grandparents, about how they had met. But she was a smart seven years old, and a sneaky one too. One day she had eavesdropped an argument between her parents –although she still wondered if it counted as eavesdropped when they were screaming at each other.

That was the first time she had heard of her grandparents. She didn't like them; she knew that since she was young. Well, she didn't know them but she usually disliked mean people, and form the few pictures her dad kept of them, they looked mean. But as she grew up she understood why she had never met them, and why her parents tried their best to always keep her happy and tell her how much they loved her and how special she was. They never had someone to tell them that.

They both had gone through a lot growing up, and they both had walked into parenthood without much idea of what it meant to have good parents. That's why she always tried her best to be good, to show them they did a good job

**"Thank you, dad. For everything."**

**"Anytime, love."** Her father said, placing a kiss on top of her fading red hair before passing her the small laptop that rested on top of the table. **"The essay, I want it done by Wednesday morning, and then we can go to Rousseaux's with Cami. Deal?"**

**"Can I get ice cream and new art supplies?"**

**"The essay has to be five pages long."**

**"Deal."** Hope smiles, grabbing the laptop and starting to type.

_"An study on Hope Andrea Mikaelson,_   
_my application for the Y.A.G.S Boarding School."_


	19. instagram

**hopeandreaa** : check out my **@Vogue** 's interview to hear me talk about future projects, some fun stories about my family and some exclusive news😏 out this Tuesday @ 7pm

**12 863 likes | 829 comments**

**username** : we'll finally get the truth about Kol's wrecked car??  
→ **hopeandreaa** : oh that's a fun one but nope, Kol would kill me 😉

 **lizziesaltzman** : "I guess you could say I'm kinda famous" bitch vogue's interviewing you  
→ **hopeandreaa** : I say "kinda" so I don't sound like my ego's huge, lizzie  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : your ego is huge anyway  
→ **hopeandreaa** : can't compete with yours tho  
→ **mgvamps** : I don't understand this friendship

 **username2** : god she's so pretty

 **josiejosette** : I don't get the exclusive on the exclusives?? :(  
→ **hopeandreaa** : sorry love, but if I tell you I ruin the surprise, don't I?  
→ **josiejosette** : I don't like surprises :(  
→ **kalebhere** : that's true, last year she made a list of things we needed to organise her surprise party and sent it to us, not explanation given.  
→ **kimhawkins** : that has such bde and I respect that   
→ **josiejosette** : thank kym!   
→ **hopeandreaa** : that's totally something my aunt Bex would do, but still I swear you'll like this one   
→ **josiejosette** : promised?  
→ **hopeandreaa** : promised love x

 **davinacm** : this is so cute I can't handle it, remember tomorrow's lunch date with us!! Kol would love to spend some time before going back to LA💜  
→ **hopeandreaa** : can't wait!!


	20. instagram

**josiejosette** : we're party pretty ready 😊

**498 likes | 172 comments**

**username:** god I wish I had her nose

 **username2** : the prettiest😍😍

 **lizziesaltzman** : that's not our room  
→ **josiejosette** : it's raf's  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : why are you there?  
→ **josiejosette** : bc unlike someone else I am friendly with him AND Landon   
→ **lizziesaltzman** : I'm nice with him, I let him try for my football team!!  
→ **landonkirby** : I didn't WANT to try and you gave me a concussion  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : details. whatever. I apologised 😒

 **username3** : omg she's so cute  
→ **hopeandreaa** : the cutest

 **hopeandreaa** : you seriously need to send me a picture so I can paint you Jo  
→ **josiejosette** : omg u were serious about that??  
→ **hopeandreaa** : of course I was, I told you you're portrait material  
→ **rafaelwolves** : sorry to intrude but I think you broke her.   
→ **landonkirby** : broker HER?? her scream deafened me  
→ **josiejosette** : shut up both of you🙄  
→ **hopeandreaa** : have fun at the party!!  
→ **josiejosette** : will do 💙

_freyamikalesonmalraux, hayleyaml, davinacm & 3 more liked your photo_


	21. real life

It's dark outside when Hope wakes up. The FaceTime ringtone echoing loudly through the big bedroom. Sitting up, she rubs her eyes before grabbing the phone and accepting the call not really bothering to look at the I.D caller. But the brunette smiles slightly when she sees the pretty face on the phone's screen.

**"Shut up MG! Hooopeee!"** Josie smiles, clumsily handling her phone as she brings a red solo cup to her lips. **"Shit I wake you up? I did. Are you mad? Don't be mad at me."** She pouts and Hope chuckles softly, moving to grab her earphones so prevent the visibly drunk teenager from waking up the whole household.

**"I'm not mad, but yes I was sleeping. Are you drunk?"**

**"What? Nope."** Josie denies but the drunken giggle that follows betrays her. **"Well maybe a little. But we're having a party! You should come."**

**"I'd love to but I'm in New Orleans. Not even with the helicopter I'll be there in time, love."** Hope teases. She had to bite her lip and put her hand over her mouth to prevent the loud laugh that threatened to slip over her lips when she sees the face of the younger brunette, processing the fact that she had called her "love".

**"You called me love! No, wait I wanted to record it, damn."** She whines, walking and moving the phone from side to side.

**"You won't remember that later anyway, Josie."**

**"You're mean. You're very pretty but mean. I like it."** She adds offering her a drunken smile as she sits somewhere.

**"Thanks. Is Lizzie there? Is she drunk too?"**

**"Lizzie doesn't drink. She has a game tomorrow. She wants to "crush Dana's dreams and hopes" and needs to have a "clear head and not a killer hangover" or whatever."** Josie quotes her sister, badly imitating her voice. **"She was talking with a boy. Did you know that Kaleb cut me out!"**

**"Kaleb's smart."** Hope says, bringing her hair up in a messy hair as she minimizes the image of Josie on her screen and moving to text the blonde twin. **"Are you feeling sick? Are you guys at school or in town?"**

**"School. Well, the woods but it's technically the school too."** she slurs, the alcohol on her blood affecting her focus and speech slowly. **"Not sick but a bit dizzy. Wait have you ever been drunk?"** she suddenly asks, straightening a looking at the screen with big eyes and curiosity.

**"Yes, I have been drunk. I'm seventeen and homeschooled but I'm not a nun. Not yet anyways."** Hope mutters, remembering the Switzerland boarding school her father had playfully threatened her when he had first heard about her tiny bitty crush. **"Where are you exactly? Josie focus, where are you?"**

**"Can't focus if you say my name. It sounds pretty when you say it. I like it."** Josie mindlessly says ash she looks around her, trying to make the connection to where her feet had taken her. **"It's the Old Mil! I like this place. I used to come here with- No, I don't like this place anymore."** She corrects herself, a sad tone coating her voice.

**"Stay there, okay? I'm texting Lizzie. Are you cold?"**

**"A little. My head hurts."**

**"It's the cheap vodka."** Hope answers, her eyes not leaving the keyboard as she types.

**"How did you know?"**

**"Wild guess. Hey Jo, talk to me."** She says when Josie goes silent for a few seconds. Hope didn't want her to fall asleep there, wherever that Old Mil was. She was obviously drunk and cold, she could see her shivering and she already knew she'd catch a cold. **"Lizzie says she's on her way with Landon and a bottle of water, just stay there and talk to me, yes?"**

**"Okay. Your family liked my picture!"** the dark-eyed brunette remembers suddenly, smiling once again.

**"They did."**

**"Do they think I'm pretty? Do they like me?"**

**"Yes, they think you're pretty. Yes they like you. Uncle Elijah says you have a very pretty voice. That with hard work you could totally make it."** Hope says, smiling fondly at her family's gossips and support on her new crush. Granted, not everyone liked the idea. They were very protective with her but they were amused by the online crush the teenager girls had going on.

The light brunette takes off her headphones harshly when the girl on the other side of the screen screams happily. Laughing louder than she intended she grabs the headphones again, lowering the volume to prevent her deafness.

She sees Josie's head move, looking up to someone with a big smile. Hope frowns slightly, but silently chuckles when she hears Lizzie's voice.

**"Jesus Josie, I thought you were getting killed or something. Don't scare me like that. Landon over here! Fuck he's a slow runner."** She says sitting next to her sister, handing her the water bottle and taking her phone away from her. **"Hey Hope."**

**"Hey Lizzie, all good? I heard you have a match tomorrow, shouldn't you be sleeping then?"**

**"Yes. But someone has to stay sober."**

**"I'm sober."**

**"You don't count, Landon."** Lizzie says, rolling her eyes and telling Josie to drink all of the water. **"So she called you?"**

**"She's drunk."**

**"Yeah. Hey Kirby, catch."** She says, throwing the empty bottle at Landon. **"I'm taking her to bed. Josie say goodbye. Fuck she's asleep; I'm going to kill her. Landon pick her up. She's roughly 120 pounds, Landon, you can manage."**

Hope laughs at the bickering between the blonde and the raven haired boy, enjoying the complicated dynamic between them. **"Good luck with tomorrow's match."**

**"Thanks, goodnight."**

**"Goodnight."**

The screen goes dark when Lizzie hangs up, leaving the brunette girl now wide awake. She takes off the headphones, leaving them on the night table. Hope falls back on bed smiling, staring at the dark ceiling and remembering Josie's drunken words calling her pretty but mean.

Her phone rings, the message notification popping up. Hope grabs it, laughing silently at the screen as she texts her mother back.

**_Mom_** ❤️

I love you but it's 3 am, go the hell to sleep.

_Sorry, love u_ 😴


	22. texts

_**little miss milkshake** _

are you alive??  
how's the hangover??

**_Jo hasn't read little women_ **

is a bitch :(

my dad just lectured me for   
like 30 minutes. plus now I   
have to study with a hangover

also... I kinda don't remember  
like half the things I said ???  
I didn't embarrass   
myself too much did i?

**_little miss milkshake_ **

not much, you get distracted easily  
and you change moods fast.

also you said that I was "mean but pretty"  
so you were into it.

_**Jo hasn't read little women** _

omg you're kidding.  
no that sounds like me.  
fuck me :(

**_little miss milkshake_ **

don't worry  
it's okay it was cute

I never had someone   
drunk call me before

_**Jo hasn't read little women** _

glad to be your first then

do you know how I ended up in my room?  
lizzie was at the game when I woke up  
and hasn't come back yet

_**little miss milkshake** _

landon carried you  
or lizzie idk she ended the call when they  
found you on the forest

not the smartest decision to go there

btw is she winning??

_**Jo hasn't read little women** _

lizzie saltzman always wins  
but fuck I hope so, I can't deal with   
her being moody AND a hangover

probably lizzie, landon doesn't have  
much strength. like at all.

yeah let's not go into me  
making good decisions while drunk

_**little miss sunshine** _

that sounds really responsible, love

**_Jo hasn't read little women_ **

send me an voicenote :((  
pretty please :((  
I'm hangover take pity on me :((

**_little miss milkshake_ **

well I already did

**_Jo hasn't read little women_ **

WHAT?  
WHEN?

_**little miss milkshake** _

when you called me drunk   
not my fault you were so out  
you can't remember xx

**_Jo hasn't read little women_ **

oh you're evil

_**little miss milkshake** _

yeah I get that from my dad's side

gtg they're calling me for lunch

also I gotta go beg to my mom to not  
give my inheritance away

since you know, you called at 2 am

**_Jo hasn't read little women_ **

oopsie don't hate💙💙


	23. instagram

**hopeandreaa** : don't mind me I'm posting this to remind my parents how much they love me and how they should forgive me and not take me out of the will 💜💜💜  
 _ **tagged: @hayleyaml @niklausmikaelson**_

**25 726 likes | 8 524 comments**

**username:** lmao what did you do??

 **kolmikaelsonphotography** : ooh you nearly look like a functional family in here  
→ **hopeandreaa** : I know, such lies 😶

 **username2** : this family >>>>> anything else

 **rebekahmikaelson** : I forgive you, dw love  
→ **marcellusgerard** : you don't know what happened  
→ **rebekahmikaelson** : well I don't need to she's my niece I have to be on her side to be her favourite aunt   
→ **niklausmikaelson** : you spoil her too much Rebekah  
→ **freyamikalesonmalraux** : yeah you're one to talk   
→ **hopeandreaa** : you all spoil me we know that

 **hayleyaml** : you are way too much like your father, you know that?  
→ **niklausmikaelson** : see that feels like you said it as an insult  
→ **hayleyaml** : well it wasn't a compliment  
→ **hopeandreaa** : I love you both don't take away my car 💜💜

 **username3** : she's an spoiler brat omg  
→ **hopeandreaa** : depends on the day, yes.

 **josiejosette** : I can't help but feeling like this is my fault  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : bc it is  
→ **hopeandreaa** : yeah but she's cute so I forgive her   
→ **landonkirby** : so like, her whole family know you drunk called her ???  
→ **josiejosette** : well they do now. thanks landon. so much for a first impression.  
→ **hayleyaml** : don't worry, we're glad to hear you were okay  
→ **josiejosette:** oh my god, thank you. yes, it won't happen again.  
→ **hopeandreaa** : you're funny  
→ **josiejosette** : shut up I'm freaking out


	24. real life

Loud jazz music plays through the youngest Mikaelson’s headphones. For the last hour she had been lying on bed, musing blasting as she let the pencil on her hand direct her work. She didn’t have one fix idea of what she wanted –which was unusual. Just like her father, she used her art to control things, to set the order she wanted. But there were some occasions where she let it flow carelessly.

Her mind was somewhere else, somewhere 995 miles away to be specific. There were few moments when she could pull her mind away from there, away from her. Last night she had called her. The two girls had talked mindlessly about music, TV and even the weather. Sometimes they wouldn’t talk. They would stay on silence as Hope draw on her notebook and Josie did her homework on the other side of the line. They both liked it that way, they found each other’s silence comforting.

And this morning, the older brunette had endured endless teasing form her family. All the Mikaelson siblings were in New Orleans –with exception of Finn, but nobody ever hoped for him to show up- and they were staying at the compound for most of the time. So Hope had breakfast on the company of her uncle’s Kol teasing and aunt Bekah’s excited gossip. Hope loved her family’s attentions, but she couldn’t wait for Freya’ and Keelin’s son to be born so they would shift their focus on the new baby and let the teenager alone.

“Hey!” Hope’s head raises when she feels the headphones being take away from her.

“Don’t “hey” me, young lady. We’ve been calling you for the last twenty minutes! Your music is too bloody loud; you’re going to hurt your ears.”

“Sorry, Bex.” She says, closing the notebook and getting up from the bed. “What’s going on.”

“Nik has something for you downstairs.”

And with that Hope follows her aunt of her room. When they reach the main living room, she sees her whole family there. Uncle Elijah is sitting next to her mom, arm over her shoulders as they talk about something, smiling and laughing. Her father’s talking with Marcel and Keelin, Cami’s head resting on his shoulder as she talked with Freya. Uncle Kol sits on the individual chair, Davina sitting on his lap as they talk and look at her phone.

Sometimes she wondered what would it be like to have a normal family. But normal was boring and she knew nothing could compare to the glorious mess the Mikaelson family was. Not that anyone would want to have the burden of their family drama.

“What’s up?”

“Something came for you.” Her mother smiles at her, offering a while envelope.

“Is this-?” Hope starts to ask when she takes it. Turning it around she sees the stamp pf the school. Her heart suddenly beating faster and excitedly. She struggles to open it, finally reaping the top. Her eyes scan the letter silently before breathing out.

“So? Are you gonna to read it out lout or what?”

“Dear Miss Mikaleson-Labonair, the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted is honored to accept your application with immediate effect-! Oh my God, I got in!” The young girl says, jumping and turning to smile at her family. “I got in! Oh my god, I’m going.”

“And now she’s panicking.” Her uncle Kol says amused, earning a weak slap on the arm from his wife.

“We’re so proud of you, my littlest wolf.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“We’ll need to talk about some rules.” He playfully yet totally serious warns her, letting of the tight hug he had initiated.

“Niklaus, don’t spoil her party before it begins.”

“Elijah is right, she’s nearly and adult and she’s never had an scandal. That’s more than any of us can say.” Her aunt Freya points out, earning a collectively laugh from her younger siblings. “We’re going to miss you.”

“Well I’m not leaving, don’t’ get emotional on me.”

“We should throw a party.” Davina says, winking at her in complicity.

“That sounds like and amazing idea. And we should start planning now.” Hayley agrees, getting up from the couch and walking to her daughter. She hugs her tight, the thought of not having her near scaring and hurting her a bit, but she knew better than anyone that it was all part of growing up. She pulls away, placing a kiss on her forehead and smiles at her. “I think you have some planning to do as well.”

Hope rolls her eyes, laughing as she walks out the room and practically runs to her room. She was going to school. She was going to Virginia. To the Salvatore School. With Josie. . Only the thought of it scared her and made her heart skip a beat at the same time.

She was finally going to meet Josie Saltzman


	25. instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, how are you? hor you're staying safe, we're here for the long ride!! the meeting is close but it's not here yet, don't kill me :) anyways, yeah here's an update (i wanted to post it yesterday but online college is somehow worse than normal college and i couldn't). 
> 
> also, you should check my other hosie fics, just started a "Princess and the Pauper" au, its' cute and kinda awkward  
> laso, if you want follow me on twitter @elenaxlantsov, i talk about books, aaron warner, the grishaverse and hosie a lot :)

**hopeandreaa** : I always loved this photo, I'm going to miss this so much💚

**15 828 likes | 10 618 comments**

**username** : what? why?

**hayleyaml** : I mean it sums it up pretty good  
→ **hopeandreaa** : being fair, I don't think uncle Kol would win in a fight against uncle Elijah   
→ **kolmikaelsonphotography** : excuse you? I can kick Elijah's ass perfectly  
→

**elijahmikaelson** : no you can't  
→ **niklausmikaelson** : he can't but I can   
→ **elijahmikaelson** : niklaus don't let your ego get in the way of your brains   
→ **kolmikaelsonphotography** : shall we see then? a friendly fight at Marcel's gym?  
→ **freyamikalesonmalraux** : no. you shall no.  
→ **marcellusgerard** : now why would you get me involved in that, Kol?

**hopeandreaa** : well this is why I can't have nice posts everyone

**username2** : I love how they're always ready to fight each other, yeah that's sibling love

**lizziesaltzman** : you were redhead??  
→ **hopeandreaa** : yeah  
→ **mgvamps** : but you're not anymore  
→ **hopeandreaa** : when I get bored/have a mental breakdown, I dye my hair. depends on the light I'm still redhead tho

**josiejosette** : where r u going??  
→ **hopeandreaa** : somewhere😶  
→ **josiejosette** : you're not going to tell me, are u?  
→ **hopeandreaa** : vacation  
→ **josiejosette** : now why does that sound like a lie  
→ **hopeandreaa** : maybe it is, who knows🤷  
→ **josiejosette** : 🙄😒  
→ **josiejosette** : I hate you   
→ **hopeandreaa** : lmao no you don't, love💜

\---------------------------------------------------

_**hope andrea mikaelson** _

lizzieeeee

**_lizzie_ **

hopeeeee  
what's up?

_**hope andrea mikaelson** _

I need your help  
I need a favour

_**lizzie** _

okay sure,   
I owe you for the video of your aunt

so what do you need, Mikaelson?


	26. texts

**_little miss milkshake_ **

joooooo

_**Jo hasn't read little women** _

hopeeeee

_**little miss milkshake** _

I'm bored :(  
what are you doing??

_**Jo hasn't read little women** _

studying

hiii

_**little miss milkshake** _

you're so cute I can't  
literally perfect

you study Chinese??

also, I love that jacket  
seems a little familiar

_**Jo hasn't read little women** _

don't make me blush  
you're distracting me

Japanese actually,  
I started with it   
when I was a kid

my mom got it for me (the jacket)  
in France, and yes it's part  
of your aunt's winter collection from 2018

_**little miss milkshake** _

you dress up to study?  
I have a hoodie and leggings,  
don't make me feel bad :(

**_Jo hasn't read little women_ **

we're hitting the town later

is Landon's birthday and we're  
having dinner at the Grill  
burgers are amazing there   
oh and chese&bacon fries

I'm hungry :(

_**little miss milkshake** _

I figured hahahaha  
well maybe someday  
I can buy you burger and cheese fries

_**Jo hasn't read little women** _

I'll buy you the milkshake then

we can't have you paying for everything  
on your first date, can we?

**_little miss milkshake_ **

no, I guess we can't

hold up I'm not distracting you from  
homework, am i?  
I can text you later if you prefer

**_Jo hasn't read little women_ **

no it's fine  
I could use some distracting

_**little miss milkshake** _

perfect then bc i'm gonna call you


	27. real life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for how long this took. online uni is killing me and i had too much stuff going on. before starting the chapter a few things:
> 
> 1\. happy ramdan to my muslim readers (if i have)  
> 2\. i'm posting this at like 12pm, i'm very tired and sightly tipsy and i did not proof-read. so, like, don't judge me too much if there are grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, english is hard when tired  
> 3\. enjoy!!

The Saltzman girl sighs once again and takes a sip of the iced tea before checking her phone. An hour ago Lizzie had texted her asking to wait for her at the Grill since she had to talk with the team about next week’s match. Josie knew how Lizzie could lose track of time when studying new plays and breaking down the Timberwolves’ ones. Just the same way she’d lose it when she had to memorize lines or perfect a new song.

But it was an hour what she had been waiting, and her stomach was starting to get annoyingly loud. She grabs her phone from the table and unlocks it, the wallpaper picture of them with her mother making her smile softly. She missed her so much, both did, but Josie wished more than ever she was here.

She scrolls down social media without much interest, post about Broadway, girls, fashion and her friends appearing on her feed. Josie stops scrolling when she sees a picture of Hope. It’s a cute simple photo taken by her uncle Kol where she’s smiling as she talks with his wife. Josie smiles unconsciously, staring at the brunette beauty.

They hadn’t talk for a couple of days, she hadn’t answered her texts and she missed her. She missed the conversations and the random calls. The comfortable silences when one of them was busy during the call. Josie never found much sense to silence until she heard hers. Josie didn’t want to be clingy or pushy by texting her again, but at the same time she was so desperate to hear her voice again that she wouldn’t mind.

“Is that seat taken, love?”

It’s the soft British accent and the voice she got to know so well over these last three months that catches her attention like nothing before. Josie’s head flies up, her dark eyes locked on the petite figure in front of her. It too her a moment to process what was happening. She was here. Hope was here. She was standing in front of her. The teasing smile on her pink lips was slowly becoming a genuine one.

“You’re here. Oh my God, you’re here!” Josie finally snaps, getting up from her chair and jumping to hug her.

“I’m here.” Hope confirms, hugging her back. Josie closes her eyes in content. Her senses filling with the scent of paint and fresh rain. She couldn’t understand how someone could carry that scent so naturally, but it made sense Hope did. When they finally pull apart, they don’t speak. Their eyes roam each other’s faces, catching all the details and perfect flaws they couldn’t see through their screens. “Hi, Jo.”

“Hi. I- Do you wanna sit?”

“Yeah.” Hope laughs nervously, and that’s enough for Josue to decide that she loved the sound of her laugh. “Lizzie told me you wouldn’t have eaten yet.”

“No I was waiting for- wait, did you just call me love?”

“I don’t know, maybe.” Hope teases, grabbing the menu and looking through it.

Josie smiles shaking her head. Since the drunken call the older girl had taken a new liking on teasing her. And no matter how much she insisted she knew she wouldn’t make her repeat it until she decided to do so.

“You’re evil, Mikaelson. So… how are you here?”

“Well… you remember that I told you they were looking to enroll me into a school?” Josie nods slowly, leaving the menu on the side of the table. She had it memorized by now. “It’s your school.”

“What?” Josie couldn’t’ve heard right, could she?

“The Mikaelson Foundation is funding the Salvatore School this year, and well apparently my dad knows your mom so they decided to enroll me.” She explains nervously.

No, she had heard right. Well, she had heard as much as she could over the sound of her heart frantically beating in her ears. Hope was here, it wasn’t a dream. Hope was staying at the Boarding School. Hope was _staying_.

“I mean, if- if that- is that okay with you?”

“Yes! I mean, yes, that’s pretty cool.” Josie immediately says, not having to think about it for more than one second. 

Hope breaks into a smile, softly titling her head to her right side. Josie had picked up on that during their second –sober- video call. She would smile a lot, chuckle and raise her eyebrows. Her face would always reflect how she felt; there was no hiding in her. And whenever she’d genuinely smile, she’d title her head to her right side.

“Cool. So you wanna order?”

“Yes please, I’m starving.” Josie turns to see if there’s a waiter nearby, the sound of Hope’s laugh filling her ears. She could’ve sworn she had never heard such a perfect sound.

Lunch goes by fast, faster than Josie would’ve liked to. Hope ordered what she had recommended her the night of Landon’s birthday. Josie’s heart beating faster by the minute with every smile, laugh and word of praise as Hope gave her. Praise for her last video singing, the smile her soft pink lips drew when she took her phone to show her a painting she did the other day, her laugh –so addictive- when Josie told her a funny anecdote.

Lunch was over -Hope had insisted on paying since she “ambushed” her here, Hope’s words- and the two girls were walking around the town’s park. The silence was comfortable, it didn’t need filling. Josie could see Hope look around, her eyes moving as if she was sizing the city and she couldn’t help but wonder if she was regretting coming to the little town.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I like this park. I was thinking about coming here to paint one day. The light seems great and it’s peaceful.”

“The park’s great, we come here lots of times.” Josie agrees, watching her take another sip of the milkshake on her right hand. “The gardens of the school are great too, but sometimes we need to get away. Wait, you’ve never actually seen the school, have you?”

“Nope.” Hope replies between sips. Josie smiles and links their arms, turning around and making Hope follow her. “Where are you taking me?”

“To the school. I’m giving you a tour, you didn’t get one.”

“I’m supposed to have it tomorrow.”

“Well you’re having it now. An unofficial one, it’ll be cool I promise.”

“Alright.” Hope gives in, giving her a bright amused smile as she lets herself get dragged by the younger girl.

It takes them twenty minutes to reach the School’s gates. The two had been going from comfortable silences to random talks, the fluidity of it coming natural to them. Josie lets go of Hope’s arm and presses the caller, a few seconds later the gates open with a buzz and she pushes them open, letting Hope walk first.

She looks at the building in awe, her blue eyes running the length of the former Manor before they move to observe the students. The youngest were playing tag and getting chassed as they laughed and screamed. A few high school freshmen were practicing catch, surely hoping to make it into the team.

“I love it.”

“Wait until you see the inside.” Josie winks at her, a content grin appearing in her face when she notices the soft rush of pink on her cheeks. “You didn’t see it when you came to leave your things?”

“I actually told my parents to drop me near where you were. They drove here and got my things.” Hope explains as she follows her into the school.

They pass the Welcome Hall and the further they go the more Josie regrets not having a camera with her. Hope’s blue eyes widen in surprise and they shine in awe. Josie could only guess that after being homeschooled for so long, seeing the chaos that the school was could have that effect.

“You like it?”

“I love it.” Hope chuckles. “Really like it, it’s so different form being homeschooled. Good different, really good.”

“Great, I was actually afraid you would-”

“Well, there she is. We were wondering when you’d come back, love. Since, you know, you’ve been ignoring our texts.”

It’s the thick British accent that tells her all she needs to know. Klaus Mikaelson. Hope’s father was standing behind her. When she turned around, her eyes move to him. He’s standing in front of them. Next to him stands her mother, the Hayley Labonair-Marshall. Not even if her best dreams –or nightmares- Josie could’ve predicted this.

“I didn’t ignore them, the phone’s on silence mode.” Hope replies, rolling her big blue eyes but offering an innocent smile nevertheless. 

“And this must be the famous Josette, right?”

“Yes, sir. It’s nice to meet you.” Josie politely says, making the man grin content. “nice to meet you too”

“Hi, it’s very nice to meet you too. Call me Hayley, please.” Hayley smiles at her. Josie had had a crush on her growing up. Who hand’s? But now, standing in front of her, she could see where Hope got that natural beauty from. She was truly beautiful. “Forgive him; his ego makes it hard for him to not embarrass Hope.”

“Story of my life.” Josie hears Hope mutter. “What’s going on? Why were you calling me?”

“We should leave soon. But first we wanted to make sure you settled which doesn’t seem like a problem anymore.”

“Okay, give me a second.”

Her parents nod, after offering Josie a smile and a goodbye they move to stand by the stairs, giving the girls some privacy. Josie sees Hope’s father say something to her mother, making her laugh and shake her head.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow? After I have my official tour?”

“Hopefully it’ll be a longer one. But yes, you can have lunch with us.”

“Sure, yeah.”

“Cool, I’ll see you around then.”

“See you, Jo.” Hope smiles, mirroring the taller brunette’s smile. Josie nods and starts walk pass her and towards the stairs, but Hope’s hand closes around her forearm. “And hey, it was a nice lunch. I had fun.”

“Me too. We should do it again.”

“Are you asking me out on another date, Saltzman?” Hope asks. The teasing on her voice and the slightly arched brow were enough to make her blush. But the words. _Another date._ It had been a date, an official date between them.

“Yes.”

“I’d like that.”

“Cool. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hope repeats.

Josie has to fight the shiver that threatens to rock her body as she feels her fingers softly trace down her arm. Hope loosening the grip she had on her arm, stepping away from her and walking to meet her parents again.

The Saltzman girl lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding before taking the stairs to her room. Ready to confront, thank and talk to her sister about the blue eyed beauty.


	28. real life

Hope stands in front of the mirror looking at her reflection on the Salvatore Boarding School uniform. It wasn’t overly ugly as her aunt Bekah had, in fact she rather liked it. The white button-up fit nicely on her and the low-cut blue cardigan complimented it perfectly. The plaid skirt, made up by different shades of blue, falling to her mid-thigh. The weather was still nice outside, so she wouldn’t be cold if she skipped the thighs.

Hope steps away from the mirror, turning to close open the window above her bed. One thing she took pride on was how clean her room had always been was back home. She intended to keep it the same way here. Her uncle Elijah always joked –even if everyone knew it wasn’t a joke, more of a fact that amused them and pissed her and her father off- that the need to clean everything was all her father’s influence. She liked to clean; it gave her a sense of control. Just like painting.

The thing with the School was that is huge. It’s a Manor, which isn’t so foreign to her, but there’s a lot more people and she can barely see over their head. As Hope ties to find her way to the entrance she feels the stares of some students. She knew this was inevitable, she was the new girl and it’s not like she was anonymous, but still. The whispers and stares got on her nerves a bit.

“Hope!”

The brunette girl turns around when she hears her name being called. Two boys tall boys make their way to her. The shorter of the two had curly black hair, pale skin and green eyes. The taller one had shorter hair, tan skin and black eyes. The both wore their uniforms: grey dressing pants and a dark blue sweater, the white button-up collar peaking over it.

“Hi.”

“Hey, how are you?”

“Fine…” she knew she should know them, she had seen her somewhere but being honest, she couldn’t recall. “Who-who are you?”

“Oh right, real time introductions.” Says the green-eyed boy. “I’m Landon, this is Rafael.”

“Raf is fine. Hey.”

“Hey. Sorry, I didn’t recognize you.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Where are you going?” Raf asks her making her frown slightly.

“Uh… well I’m lost so I don’t really know.”

“Well, it’s your lucky day. Dr. Saltzman asked me to give you the tour. We were on our way there right now.”

“We’ll show you.”

“Okay.”

Turns out she was on the exact opposite way to where she should’ve gone. The boys make a point to tease her, but they also assure her that getting lost is normal. They had been enrolled for two years now, so they had the school memorized by now. However, they two of them could never turn up on time to class for the first week.

Raf told her they were brothers, they met at the same foster home and applied for the school at the same time. It wasn’t easy, but they eventually got in. Landon had a music scholarship and Raf a sports one. Actually, he was the reason why Landon had to suffer Lizzie’s rage, as he signed him up for the team.

“He likes to watch me suffer.” Landon explains.

“I wanted to spend time with you, bro. Plus, this way you can bond with Jed.”

“I can bond with your boyfriend at a party. Over vodka. Like a normal person and at a safe distance form Lizzie’s frustration.” Landon says, patting Raf on the shoulder before lowering his gaze to meet Hope’s. Even with her heeled ankle boots she was very much shorter than them. “Anyways, why didn’t you tell us were coming here?”

“It was kinda a surprise. The Mikaelson Foundation hasn’t announced that we’re supporting the school.”

“And a surprise for Josie. How cute.”

“Shut up, Raf.” She laughs at the teasing from the boys.

When they turn the corner her eyes land on two girls. They’re standing by the entrance. The blonde girl is talking with a raven haired boy –a little too close for it to be innocent talking. She’s not wearing the traditional uniform. Instead, she has a white button-up and the school jacket over it. She’s wearing pants with the same plaid patron as Hope and white boots. Next to her is her brunette twin. She’s wearing a short sleeved yellow jumper with the school’s logo embroiled on it and her skirt is pencil type, some nearly knee-high dark socks complementing her outfit.

Hope’s interest for the school uniform had never reached this level before. She had never seen Josie actually wear it either. She was breathtaking. Hope fights the urge to blush, letting her eyes trail for a second up her legs.

“Morning girls. Sebastian.”

“Kirby.” The raven haired boy, Sebastian, greets Landon with the same uninterested voice. His crystal blue eyes –which Hope could now see- still fixed on the blonde girl.

“Good morning. How did you sleep?”

“Good, thanks. You?”

“She snored as usual. You’re shorter than what I thought.”

“It’s good to finally meet you, Lizzie.” Hope rolls her eyes at the blonde who offers her a small grin before turning to look at the boy to whisper a “see you later”.

“What are you two doing here?”

“You two need to help break the Timberwolves’ new strategy. Now.” The tallest girl explains, moving to stand between the two boys.

“I was supposed to give Hope-”

“Now, Landon.” She repeats, dragging them both down the hall and away from the two brunettes.

“What was that about?”

“I’m hijacking your tour.” Josie casually explains, making Hope laugh. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. Now come, I want to show you something.”

Josie walks her out of the school and into the gardens. Her arms linked just like yesterday as the walk into the woods. Josie laughs at Hope’s face, jokingly assuring her that she won’t murder her. Hope looks around compelled by the woods; to some extend it reminded her of the Bayou. She had always liked the Bayou, growing up she had spent the weekends there with her mother.

She snaps out of it when she feels Josie’s arm slip away from hers. Her gaze follows her as she steps into a wooden house –or what it seems to be one anyway. Hope follows her inside. It’s bigger than what it looks, a two stage little house. Tree branches have broken the walls, perfectly mixing the old wood with green leaves.

“This is the Old Mill.”

“This is where-”

“I drunk called you and embarrassed myself forever? Yeah.”

“I thought it was cute.” Hope says, smiling at her before turning to look around. “You come here often?”

“Sometimes. It’s quiet, peaceful.” Josie answers, leaning against the wood table. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah. It’s cool. Reminds me of home.” She walks closer to the girl, when she sees her frown she adds. “The Bayou, my mother’s family goes way back in New Orleans. We have a house there, we don’t really use it but it’s a nice getaway from the Quarter.”

“Sounds amazing.”

“It is.” Hope agrees, a slightly sad smile forming on her lips. “What about you?”

“Well, I have my mother’s house here in Mystic Falls. So when it’s summer we move there sometimes, but truly we live at Salvatore. Mom and dad were friends with the Salvatore brothers, they left them their house and they decided to turn it into a school.”

“What happened to them?”

“There were two brothers. I didn’t have much of a relationship with Damon –the eldest- but he moved out. He got married to one of mom’s friends and had a kid, left this town and the house behind. The other one was Stefan, he and mom had a thing. They even married. We liked him.” Hope nods softly, slowly placing her hand over Josie’s when she hears the edge on her voice. “He died. Car accident when we were kids. So mom decided to do something with the house, turn it into something good.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Josie smiles at her, squeezing her hand in appreciation. “So, you want an actual tour?”

“I- yeah. I got lost today. Raf and Landon had to rescue me.” Hope admits. She smiles when Josie laughs, her face lighting up again.

“Come one, then.”

Josie grabs her hand and pulls her away from the table and out the Old Mill. The two girls make their way back to the school building laughing and chatting. Enjoying the warm weather and the buzz that their hands together made them feel.


	29. instagarm

**hopeandreaa** : at least I bring ice cream when I hijack her afternoon

**20 183 likes | 7 928 comments**

**username** : OMG THEY MET

 **josiejosette** : that happened years ago when are you guys going to forget about it?  
→ **landonkirby** : it happened Thursday  
→ **hopeandreaa** : and it's Tuesday Jo

 **username2** : this is the cutest ship HELP

 **lizziesaltzman** : why didn't I get ice cream??  
→ **mgvamps** : bc you're not a theatre kid  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : but I wanted some :(  
→ **hopeandreaa** : when you win the next game, I'll buy you ice cream  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : you've got a deal

 **kolmikaelsonphotography** : so this is what you're doing at that school? sharing ice cream with a pretty girl instead of studying? interesting  
→ **hopeandreaa** : there are reasons why you're not my favourite uncle and this is it.  
→ **kolmikaelsonphotography** : that's bloody rude and I lie I AM your favourite  
→ **hopeandreaa** : Bex and Freya beg to say otherwise  
→ **freyamikalesonmalraux** : yeah I babysat her way more times than any of you  
→ **kolmikaelsonphotography** : and how is that my fault? I'll babysit the little blocke   
→ **keelinmm** : yeah I don't think so

 **josiejosette** : kaleb says you're not allowed there anymore :(  
→ **hopeandreaa** : I can sneak past kaleb  
→ **kalebhere** : no you can't. you distract her too much!!!  
→ **hopeandreaa** : is it my fault I'm cute?   
→ **kalebhere** : yes. yes it is. you're banned now.  
→ **josiejosette** : mean :(  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : yes she can sneak past you Kaleb, she's so tiny you won't see her, duh  
→ **hopeandreaa** : I'm not tiny I'm 5'2 and that's cute :(  
→ **josiejosette** : yes it is babe


	30. texts / instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have another idea ( actually i've writen some chapters ) for a new hosie fic. chapter would be short and it's kinda angsty. also is josie's pov only (you'll see whay). i'm waiting to write a few more chapters so i won't be forced to go in hiatus when the uni exams come this/next month :)
> 
> also, thank you so much for the commnets and kuddos!! xx

_**professional tour hijacker** _

hopeee  
are u busy?

**_little miss milkshake_ **

just doing homework  
what's up?

**_professional tour hijacker_ **

want to go to town?

**_little miss milkshake_ **

milkshake?

_**professional tour hijacker** _

I was thinking coffee but yeah  
should I get you help   
for the milkshake thing??

**_little miss milkshake_ **

don't laugh at my milkshake obsession  
it's a struggle

_**professional tour hijacker** _

pick u up in 5?

**_little miss milkshake_ **

give me 10

I need to get changed  
and brush hair

_**professional tour hijacker** _

bet you look good but fine   
at your door in 10 ;)

\-----------------

**josiejosette** : this is me officially calling **@hopeandreaa** out for being BASIC (but at least i convinced her to not get ANOTHER milkshake)

**417 likes | 192 comments**

**username** : milkshake and coffee dates omg

 **hopeandreaa** : don't ask me out to attack me, that's not nice love :(  
→ **josiejosette** : it's my duty, babe  
→ **hopeandreaa** : ohh I see how that goes. don't be bitter, love.  
→ **josiejosette** : idk what you're talking about, babe.

 **username2** : why does those love and babe sound so aggressive  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : idk but I'm into it  
→ **landonkirby** : you're weird  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : shut up you human-size Muppet

 **mgvamps** : was it good tho?  
→ **hopeandreaa** : not bad but not better than a milkshake  
→ **mgvamps** : did she get a iced coffee?  
→ **hopeandreaa** : yeah, why?  
→ **mgvamps** : ice coffee is for her what milkshake is for you  
→ **josiejosette** : don't expose me. don't listen to him hope. babe pls.  
→ **hopeandreaa** : oh it's on, love.


	31. instagram / text

**hopeandreaa** : honestly they're the softest beings I've ever met ( ps: lizzie sent me this )

**19 927 likes | 13 628 comments**

**username:** josie said 😁🖕

 **usernames2** : well that's rude

 **lizziesaltzman** : i sent it bc you are late. don't @ me mikaelson  
→ **hopeandreaa** : i'm not late lizzie, the game starts in half an hour!!!  
→ **landonkirby** : she wanted you to see me suffer 

→ **lizziesaltzman** : I'm not that horrible Landon 🙄

 **username3** : can we talk about how cute josie is?  
→ **hopeandreaaa** : i think it's impossible not talk about that

 **username4** : landon lowkey fine tho  
→ **landonkirby** : uh? thanks I guess  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : don't lie to him like that

 **j** **osiejosette** : I look so happy 

→ **hopeandreaa** : you look so soft it's adorable  
→ **kalebhere** : wait until she gets mean, she's not that adorable then  
→ **josiejosette** : I'm never mean  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : debatable  
→ **landonkirby** : debatable  
→ **hopeandreaa** : debatable  
→ **josiejosette** : fuck all of you :(  
→ **hopeandreaa** : don't pout love, might have to kiss it away  
→ **josiejosette** : i- do it👀.   
→ **lizziesaltzman** : I'm cutting it out now games on 15 mom get your ass here   
→ **hopeandreaa** : right away ma'am

\---

_**let's GO STALLIONS** _

**_lizzie_ **

we crushed them.  
i want my ice cream!!

_you'll get it dw_

**raf**

what did you think of your first game?

 _it's violent_  
 _and_ _i'm a little terrified of lizzie_

_**lizzie** _

good.  
I like it.

_**mg** _

you're safe, dw  
lizzie's rage is only a problem for landon

**_landon_ **

honestly 

i didn't even say anything  
don't bring me up :(

_**kaleb** _

we're celebrating

**raf**

PARTY PARTY PARTY

_**professional tour hijacker** _

hope's first clandestine  
party at the Salvatore!!!

u in, babe?

_sure thing, love_

_this way you won't have to_   
_drunk face time me_

**lizzie**

you can see it live

that way Landon and I won't   
have to carry her to our dorm

**_professional tour hijacker_ **

i hate you both :(

_no you don't xx_


	32. real life

The music was loud and the laughter and cheering from the drunken teenagers echoed through the woods. The part had started two hours ago and Hope had been late. First, because she didn’t know how to get there, and then because her father had done a professional third degree on her. Maybe her aunt Keelin –who had joked about last time she was on FaceTime with her and Freya-was right, maybe he was paying a P.I to keep an eye on her.

Finally she had made her way through the woods with Alyssa. She had met Alyssa in history class. Hope was drawing absently on her notebook when Alyssa complimented her skill. And before she could go back into the class, they’d spent the entire hour talking.

She decided that she liked the girl. She was smart and sarcastic, even a bit cynical. She reminded her of her uncle Kol, and she had to admit she had missed that attitude. The girls agreed on arriving together, as the twins and the rest of the team were busy preparing the party.

After getting a serve of beer on their red solo cup, girls ended up parting ways. Alyssa explained that she didn’t get along with the twins but that she would look for her later and Hope had agreed. She was happy she made a friend by herself.

It took her a couple of minutes to locate part of her new group, but she finally saw Rafael’s tall frame leaning against a tree. Landon was the first one to notice her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and begging her to back him up on the argument he was having against his friend. But Raf shakes his head, changing the subject and introducing her to his boyfriend Jed.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Hope smiles, shaking his friendly hand. “Where are the twins?”

“Lizzie is somewhere around here with Doherty.” Landon says, motioning to nowhere in particular. Hope chuckles when she can hear his eyes rolling at the name.

“Who’s that?”

“Sebastian. He was with Lizzie when Josie kidnapped you during your first day.”

“Not that tall, creepy, really not that cool of an accent.” Landon further explains, making Kaleb and Raf give each other a known laugh.

“They don’t like each other.”

“And Josie was with MG and Kym getting drinks. Your girl will be back soon.” Kaleb teases making the boys laugh.

“She’s not my girl.” Hope denies it and takes a sip of the beer, hoping its dark enough so they won’t see the red rushing to her cheeks.

“Give it time.”

“But not too much time. We have a bet going on and those are fifty bucks I really need. His birthday is coming up and I’m, like, really broke.” Raf explains, earning a nod from Landon and Kaleb and an objection from Jed.

“Wow. I hate you guys.”

“That’s the spirit. You’re already one of us.” Kaleb laughs and raises his hand to offer her a high five, making the brunette beauty laugh.

It doesn’t take long for MG and Josie to come back, each with a big red solo cup of their own. The boy holds hands with a pretty brunette who he introduces as Kym, Kaleb’s sister. Kym smiles at her and jokingly apologizes for introducing her to those cartoons, earning a laugh and a round of booing from the whole group.

Josie comes to stand beside her, greeting her with a smile and tapping her red solo cup with Hope’s beer before turning to her unfinished conversation with Kym. Hope’s eyes trail over her figure and outfit. She was wearing one of her plaid skirts –which she had observed were a key element on her outfits- and a long sleeve crop top. She looked stunning, but Hope thought she always did.

The girls quickly include her on the conversation, as they starts to talk about music and different topics emerge. Hope laughs and jokes with them, catching Josie’s eye from time to time, before Kym grabs their arms and drags them to the designated dance floor. The three girls laugh and dance, jumping and singing the songs they knew and those they didn’t.

A couple of songs later Hope excuses herself from the dancefloor, pointing at the empty cup and winking at Josie when she rolls her eyes. Her eyes run over the table, looking for the bottle of vodka and juice she had seen earlier.

“Here. Those freshmen had it.” Lizzie says, handing her the alcohol. “I always say we have to put a minimum age to these parties.”

“Did they have a minimum age when you were their age?”

“No, but I’m in charge now.” The blonde girl explains, making Hope laugh when she gives her a proud grin. “Having fun?”

“Yeah. How about you? You looked busy.”

“It’s decent. I’m going to stay with you guys now.”

“Do I want to ask?”

“Can’t have him think I’m too interested.” She laughs, pouring some more beer on her cup and taking a sip. “So, how’s it going? You and Josie, I mean.”

“Good, I guess. Why?”

“Are you going to kiss her then?” Hope chokes on her drink, coughing and making Lizzie laugh now. “Is that a yes?”

“Lizzie!”

“What? I’m curious. Well, no actually. I don’t need to know the details but I want to know. It’s my sister and you two have been talking for nearly three months.”

“If something happens I’m sure she’ll tell you.”

“Oh, she will.” The Saltzman girl agrees; the known tone of her voice obvious. “You have my blessing, Mikaelson. Just as long as you keep it PG on our room, you can do whatever on yours. But I live there and I don’t’ want to walk on you two-”

“Okay, we’re done here.” Hope cuts her off, walking away from her and towards the group as she hears her laugh behind her.

When they meet the group Lizzie is quickly pulled into another argument between Raf, Landon, MG and Jed. Kaleb talks with his sister and Josie. The brunette smiles at her, linking her arm their arms, explaining to her the oddly interesting and heavily alcohol influenced topic.

The conversation as spend laughing and stealing glances and casual touches. Hope’s eyes could not leave her, not that she’d want to. She was, by every known definition, beautiful. The way she’d laugh, the curve of her lips when she smiled. Her dark eyes lighting up when the topic would fall on music and theater, how passionate she was about it. Hope’s heart skipped a beat every time she brushed her finger against her wrist, when she’d squeezer her arm to bring her attention back. How she’d lean against her ever so softly, her tall figure hovering over her.

When she zones back, she hears the siblings bickering about something she didn’t catch. Josie squeezer her arm, connecting their eyes before motioning to the quieter part of the woods with her head.

“Wanna go sit down? My feet are killing me.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Josie leads her to the higher gallery on the Old Mill, the sound of the music is muffed by the wood walls and the fairy lights light it up dimply. Josie sits on the floor, her back resting against the wall as she closes her eyes and leaves a contest sight. Hope chuckles, sitting next to her before taking another sip of her drink.

“Are you having fun?”

“I’ve never had this much fun. I mean, our parties are cool and there’s always drama –which is interesting to watch- but this feels so…”

“Normal?”

“Yeah. I like it. Normal is good.”

“Good. I was hoping you did.” 

Josie smiles. Her eyes, a mirror of the color of the autumn trees, were lazily clouded by the alcohol as look deep into her ocean ones. Hope feels herself smile without even trying. How could you smile while looking at such beauty? She feels them drop to her pink, plump lips and before she can think about it twice she’s slightly rising until her lips touch hers.

It’s slow and sweet. Just lips brushing against each other. It’s not enough to set off the craving Hope feels inside her, but it’s a good start. When they pull away, her eyes open to see Josie staring at her, and before she can say anything it’s Josie’s turn to kiss her.

This feels different, Hope can feel the tension, the yearning finally being satiated. Her lips are soft and she can taste the vodka can peach juice from her drink. She kisses her once, and then again and again. Josie’s hands are on her cheeks as she holds her there. Hope shifts, moving to stand on her knees in front of her, her hands traveling to the exposed skin of her waist; between the end of her shirt and the start of that plaid skirt she’s been thinking about all night.

When the air runs out, they pull away. But Josie still has a hold on her, and Hope moves to rest her forehead against hers. The light brunette lets out a happy shaky breath before opening her eyes. Josie’s are still closed and that plus her slightly red lips make Hope smile in adoration.

“I’ve been waiting for that.”

“Me too.” Josie replies, smiling at her before interlocking their fingers. “They have a bet, you know that right? Fifty bucks.”

“Yeah. Who do you think won?”

“Lizzie.”

“Yeah. Definitively Lizzie.” Hope agrees, laughing as she pictures the cocky smile she knew the blonde would have. “I think we should get a percentage of it. After all, she wouldn’t have made it without us.”

“I think we can annoy her into giving us something for another milkshake date.”

“It’d be my pleasure to annoy her.”

Josie laughs, so carefree and genuine that makes Hope want to kiss her again. And so she does. They kiss as if they’ll never get enough of each other. They kiss and smile until the drunken laughing, cheering and the loud music fades. And they kiss until they forget about everything but each other’s touch.


	33. BLACK LIVES MATTER

**George Floyd**. asphyxiated until he died in Minneapolis, he beg and said that he couldn't breath. a cop had his knee on his neck. he died. the cop has been fired. no prosecuted. not charge with first degree murder.

**Regis Korchinski-Paquet**. pushed off her own balcony in Toronto. she died at the scene.

**Tony McDade.** trans man murdered in Tallahassee. the very few news that reported his murder misgender him.

**Breonna Taylor**. emergency medical technician who was shot and killed in her home by louisville police officers, for a no knock warrant after apparent accusations her's and her boyfriends home was a trap house.

**there are so many more names.**

Scream their names. Remember their name. Remember why they died. Remember the anger and the pain. Black Lives Matter. They have ways matter and always will. Silence is violence. Staying silent is not an option. **Sign the petitions, text, send mails, donate to their memorial.**

please please **PLEASE** be careful at the protests. bring all you need to be safe (helmet, gloves, googles). wear **shapeless and logoless clothes** , they will not look for your face but for the clothes (ex: a skinny man on a addidas shirt) of possible have a backpack with different clothes for when you leave so it's less probable that you get stopped going home. **turn your phone off or don't bring it.** turn the data off. **bring first aid.** anything you can, you will make a difference for someone. **milk** will ease the pain of tear gas, but it will lead to infection. **water** will not ease the pain but it will clean the eyes faster and the person will gain sight again. **clean it from the inside to the outside** (from the nose to the ear). if you get caught by the police **twist and rip** your clothes, anything to get free. **scream your name if you get caught.** there are always people filming these riots and this way people will identify you, go to your rescue or know who you are as it's on tape. **do not spread images where you can see the people's face**. it will put them on danger. activists have been killed because of this. **learn and practice** on YouTube or Twitter how to treat bullets, how to clean eyes, how to do a tourniquet. **delete your social media print** if you're going to the protest, people have been arrested and targeted because they posted they were going to the protest ( here is how to do it: https://twitter.com/somenerdliam/status/1183916568771792897?s=21 ). 

**some protests are fake** , they are made by whte suppremacists so be careful. please be careful, trump has given green light to the use of force and arms against the people.

this is a link to a thread of **petitions to sign** , it takes two minutes: 

https://twitter.com/ardentlyswift/status/1265742789867982851

this ^^ is the bare minimum we can do. we have to educate ourselves and if you have a platform (like me, it doesn't matter on which social medial, it doesn't matter if it's little of big) spead the word, spread awarness. if you have white privilege ( like me ) use it. use it to uplift their voices. use it to make sound. sound it because you have a voice that some poeple will more likely listen to. use your privilege and get educate and stand with them.

here is a google drive that you can use to educate yourself on the Black Lives Matter movement and on black history ( credit goes to the creator, i don't know who they are because a friend sent me the link): 

https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bz011IF2Pu9TUWIxVWxybGJ1Ync

please be safe if you go to the protests and please spread awarness and activism. 


	34. instagram / texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes to hope wil be uploaded today or tomorrow + sorry for being missing, i'm in the middle of finals month but i felt guilty of not uploading anything so here it is :)

**josiejosette** : she's sleepy and hangover and still manages to look this beautiful?? rude.

**472** **likes | 281 comments**

**username** : hangover?!? ohhh she's gonna get grounded

**username2** : what was she looking at??  
→ **hopeandreaa** : lizzie and landon fighting each other over (Landon's) coffee, it's really entertaining

**username3** : just date already omfg  
→ _josiejosette and 3 others liked your comment_

**hopeandreaa** : shut up I think we established who was the beautiful one last night 🙈💚   
→ **kymhawkins** : wowowow we need details we were busy  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : they were just as busy 👀  
→ **hopeandreaa** : don't be a bitch about it lizzie, you're 50$ richer now   
→ **lizziesaltzman** : true but I had to stay for like two hours with landon bc you were all making out somewhere on the woods   
→ **landonkirby** : yes my company is such a disgrace...  
→ **hopeandreaa** : well lizzie, now you hurt his feelings

**davinacm** : making out in the woods huh?👀  
→ **hopeandreaa** : go away you'll bring them here   
→ **rebekahmikaelson** : it's cute that you think we weren't already here love  
→ **hopeandreaa** : I hate all of you so much right now  
→ **josiejosette** : I don't, I'm so honour and freaked out at the same time  
→ **hopeandreaa** : great :(

\-------------

**_mikaelson women_ **

_**aunty Bekah👑** _

sooooo  
you had fun last night I suppose

_please don't_

_**aunty Freya🌈** _

I like it  
how do tou kids call it these days  
ship it? is it? I ship it

**_mom™_ **

yeah, I do too  
she's dorky I like her

_am I going to be grounded_?

_**mom™** _

your father is out of town with Cami

romantic getaway thank god for that  
we needed a break.

so he doesn't know about it

_so I'm not?_

**_mom™_ **

depends  
are you two a thing now?

_**aunty D💙** _

oh yes gossips

_I hate you all_

_idk maybe??_   
_we haven't talked about it_

_we kissed this morning again_   
_so it wasn't a drunk thing_

**_aunty Keelin🔬_ **

so you really like her?

_i mean yeah_

_it's just after the breakup with maya_   
_I was kinda confused about things_   
_and I said I would spend_   
_the year single_

_but she's so sweet and cute_   
_and it's just really confusing_

**_aunty Freya🌈_ **

well you're a smart girl, Hope  
you'll figure out what you want

_**mom™** _

you can always just go with the flow  
and see where it lead, you know?

its your first time away from home  
and it's your junior year, just enjoy it

_yes you're right_   
_plus I have a huge headache rn_   
_i can't think_

**_aunty Bekah👑_ **

well the good side is that   
you can mess that girl as much  
as you want and we don't have to  
worry about another surprise baby

_funny that's what uncle kol told me_   
_when i came out as bisexual_

_**aunty D💙** _

i love him but he doesn't   
have a sense of timing

**_mom™_ **

again, Rebekah? again?

_**aunty Bekah👑** _

yes, again.   
I was there in every single  
bloody fight you and nik had  
you can make sure I'll remind you  
of it all your life

**_mom™_ **

you got the vengeful traits from  
your father's side.

_as if I didn't already know that💚_

_gtg_ _call you tonight!_  
 _dad's calling rn and_  
 _later we're getting milkshakes on town_

_love y'all💜_


	35. real life | instagram

Josie sees Hope before the rest of the group notices her. She's walking side by side with Raf and Landon, as she usually does. Out of everyone, she was closest to the brothers. Probably because they shared classes, the three of them being the eldest of them all.

The brunette can't help but admire the blue eyes beauty. She had always appreciated the way the uniform would look on her fellow students, but something about Hope's aura made it look ethereal. Maybe it was the way she'd held her head high, confident steps even when she didn't feel so confident. Maybe it was just the way she was, in real life or in the cover of magazines, the Mikaelson heir held an aristocratic charm.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She leans down to press their lips together in a simple short kiss before sitting down next to her. She fixes her skirt and leaves the tiny black backpack next to her high heeled feet. Notebooks and what Josie had learnt was her sketch book peeking out the leather material.

"Tired?" Hope asks, a small chuckle leaving her rosy lips when Josie rests her head on her shoulder.

"I stayed up late yesterday, geography is killing me."

"I can help you. I'm getting straight A's on geography and I've already done what you're being taught now."

"Really? You want to tutor me?"

"Sure. Not for free though. I'll take payment on milkshakes and kisses."

"I think I can afford that." Josie laughs, moving her head to get a better view of the beauty in front of her. "Deal."

"Deal."

The two girls smile before sealing the deal with a kiss. A short kiss, interrupted by a ball of paper thrown by the blonde Saltzman girl that takes a seat across them.

"That's my sister you're sucking face with."

"Where were you and when do you leave again?" Josie asks, throwing the paper ball back, only for it to be caught midair by a very unimpressed Lizzie.

"Anyways, we have news." The curly haired boy cuts in before the twins started their usual bickering.

"A party. Tomorrow night, seniors are throwing it. Landon, Raf and I got invited just before history class."

"The party sounds good, so are you guys in?" Raf says.

"Some friends of Alyssa are throwing it. Can't be that good."

"How do you know that?"

"Sebastian told me. He's a senior too, he invited me."

"Of course he did." Landon mutters, rolling his eyes and earning a chuckle form the two girls.

"You in?"

Josie looks into Hope's ocean eyes indecisive. Las time, she had gotten a very long lecture about drinking from her parents and the hangover prevented her from studying all day. She had planned to stay on the choir room until late, rehearsing and rehearsing for the musical –after all, it was only two weeks away.

But the idea of having a good time, laughing, singing and drinking with her friends filled her with a very needed release. She has been stressed lately: the musical, classes, grades... Plus, the last party had ended pretty great. Hope had kissed her. They had kissed and laugh and kissed again and again. They even crashed on her room, exchanging drunken whispers and lazy kisses before falling asleep.

"I'm in."

"Great." Hope smiles giving her another kiss, this time uninterrupted and giving her time enough time to appreciate the soft cherry taste of her chapstick and soft mint breath. "I'm texting Alyssa that we're in."

\-----------------

**josiejosette** : I wanted to cut it only to hope but lizzie threatened me and landon put sad eyes so here they are :)

**582 likes | 302 comments**

**lizziesaltzman** : I really feel the love  
→ **josiejosette** : truth hurts is guess  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : don't be bitter, it doesn't suit u, Jo  
→ **username** : lmao what happened?  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : me being kicked out of my form happened...

**hopeandreaa** : I look so cute 💚  
→ **josiejosette** : you look so adorable it's making me mad  
→ **hopeandreaa** : noooo I'm sad :(  
→ **josiejosette** : no babeee you're drunk💜

**username2** : CAN THEY DATE PLEASE?!!?  
→ _liked by 261 people_

**hopeandreaa** : I swear it looks like we party way more than what we actually do. we're actually sleep deprived and we're boring.  
→ **landonkirby** : welcome to the boarding school life  
→ **raffwaithe** : it looks better from the outside  
→ **hopeandreaa** : try being homeschooled, this is cooler  
→ **mgvamps** : well you definitely see you family less  
→ **josiejosette** : unless they're the ones that come to end the party🙄

**username3** : josie can we get a like from you if you and hope are dating??  
→ _liked by kalebhere, mgvamps and 67 more_  
 _→_ **username3** : JOSIE WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!??

→ **username4** : i still think landon looks cute  
→ **landonkirby** : thanks  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : and here we go with the lies once again  
→ **landonkirby** : I'm not appreciated enough  
→ **josiejosette** : that senior girl seemed to appreciate you just fine👀  
→ **raffwaithe** : MY MAN


	36. instsgram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter originally goes before the last one but i forgot to update it here so here you go (it doesn't change anything from the story's course, don't worry)

**hopeandreaa** : she's cute but not cute enough for me to forgive her for stealing and wearing my sunglasses indoors

**15 827 likes | 9 717 comments**

**username** : she's so cutee

**josiejosette** : you can't be mean to me in a post about our groceries run  
→ **hopeandreaa** : I'm not mean I called you cute!  
→ **josiejosette** : and a sunglasses thief  
→ **hopeandreaa** : well that's what you are, love 💚

**lizziesaltzman** : is this why you took 2 hours??  
→ **hopeandreaa** : maybe, maybe not  
→ **josiejosette** : we also stopped for coffee/milkshake and someone asked hope for a picture  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : oh how could they not  
→ **hopeandreaa** : hey it's not my fault

**username2** : they went on a groceries date omg shappic domestic goals   
→ _hopeandreaa_ _, josiejosette and 87 others liked this comment_


	37. real life | instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i couldn't upload earlier, my laptop has been missing for a few days. you might've seen these updates in wattpad (i upload there with my phone) my user's @/leena_mikaelson if you want to follow me there :)

Josie sees Hope before the rest of the group notices her. She's walking side by side with Raf and Landon, as she usually does. Out of everyone, she was closest to the brothers. Probably because they shared classes, the three of them being the eldest of them all.

The brunette can't help but admire the blue eyes beauty. She had always appreciated the way the uniform would look on her fellow students, but something about Hope's aura made it look ethereal. Maybe it was the way she'd held her head high, confident steps even when she didn't feel so confident. Maybe it was just the way she was, in real life or in the cover of magazines, the Mikaelson heir held an aristocratic charm.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She leans down to press their lips together in a simple short kiss before sitting down next to her. She fixes her skirt and leaves the tiny black backpack next to her high heeled feet. Notebooks and what Josie had learnt was her sketch book peeking out the leather material.

"Tired?" Hope asks, a small chuckle leaving her rosy lips when Josie rests her head on her shoulder.

"I stayed up late yesterday, geography is killing me."

"I can help you. I'm getting straight A's on geography and I've already done what you're being taught now."

"Really? You want to tutor me?"

"Sure. Not for free though. I'll take payment on milkshakes and kisses."

"I think I can afford that." Josie laughs, moving her head to get a better view of the beauty in front of her. "Deal."

"Deal."

The two girls smile before sealing the deal with a kiss. A short kiss, interrupted by a ball of paper thrown by the blonde Saltzman girl that takes a seat across them.

"That's my sister you're sucking face with."

"Where were you and when do you leave again?" Josie asks, throwing the paper ball back, only for it to be caught midair by a very unimpressed Lizzie.

"Anyways, we have news." The curly haired boy cuts in before the twins started their usual bickering.

"A party. Tomorrow night, seniors are throwing it. Landon, Raf and I got invited just before history class."

"The party sounds good, so are you guys in?" Raf says.

"Some friends of Alyssa are throwing it. Can't be that good."

"How do you know that?"

"Sebastian told me. He's a senior too, he invited me."

"Of course he did." Landon mutters, rolling his eyes and earning a chuckle form the two girls.

"You in?"

Josie looks into Hope's ocean eyes indecisive. Las time, she had gotten a very long lecture about drinking from her parents and the hangover prevented her from studying all day. She had planned to stay on the choir room until late, rehearsing and rehearsing for the musical –after all, it was only two weeks away.

But the idea of having a good time, laughing, singing and drinking with her friends filled her with a very needed release. She has been stressed lately: the musical, classes, grades... Plus, the last party had ended pretty great. Hope had kissed her. They had kissed and laugh and kissed again and again. They even crashed on her room, exchanging drunken whispers and lazy kisses before falling asleep.

"I'm in."

"Great." Hope smiles giving her another kiss, this time uninterrupted and giving her time enough time to appreciate the soft cherry taste of her chapstick and soft mint breath. "I'm texting Alyssa that we're in."

\----------

**josiejosette** : I wanted to cut it only to hope but lizzie threatened me and landon put sad eyes so here they are :)

**582 likes | 302 comments**

**lizziesaltzman** : I really feel the love  
→ **josiejosette** : truth hurts is guess  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : don't be bitter, it doesn't suit u, Jo  
→ **username** : lmao what happened?  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : me being kicked out of my form happened...

 **hopeandreaa** : I look so cute 💚  
→ **josiejosette** : you look so adorable it's making me mad  
→ **hopeandreaa** : noooo I'm sad :(  
→ **josiejosette** : no babeee you're drunk💜

 **username2** : CAN THEY DATE PLEASE?!!?  
→ _liked by 261 people_

 **hopeandreaa** : I swear it looks like we party way more than what we actually do. we're actually sleep deprived and we're boring.  
→ **landonkirby** : welcome to the boarding school life  
→ **raffwaithe** : it looks better from the outside  
→ **hopeandreaa** : try being homeschooled, this is cooler  
→ **mgvamps** : well you definitely see you family less  
→ **josiejosette** : unless they're the ones that come to end the party🙄

 **username3** : josie can we get a like from you if you and hope are dating??  
→ _liked by kalebhere, mgvamps and 67 more_  
 _→_ **username3** : JOSIE WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!??

→ **username4** : i still think landon looks cute  
→ **landonkirby** : thanks  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : and here we go with the lies once again  
→ **landonkirby** : I'm not appreciated enough  
→ **josiejosette** : that senior girl seemed to appreciate you just fine👀  
→ **raffwaithe** : MY MAN


	38. article | texts

**HEIRESS IN LOVE?**

Our favourite heiress and art prodigy, Hope Mikaelson, might have a new girl on her sights. The seventeen years old girl just started on her new boarding school —Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted— and it's taken her less than a month to find herself a new love interest.

Hope Mikaelson is not less of a heartbreaker than her parents. The young girl previously dated Maya Machado, with who she broke up earlier in the year and Roman Sienna, whose relationship lasted briefly.

Who is this mysterious new girl that has caught the attentions of the youngest Mikaelson?

The name is Josette "Josie" Saltzman, a sophomore and daughter of the headmaster of the boarding school they both attend. The cute brunette regularly uploads videos in her Instagram displaying her singing abilities —which have been praised by many members of the Mikaelson family. 

Their interactions through social media started mid March with compliments and subtle flirtations and progressed to FaceTime and late nights calls.

As we know, Hope enrolled on the boarding school this month of April and since the two girls have been seen together–on and off campus–regularly.

Sources say that they are both smitten with each other and that on campus, the relationship is official.

_" She [Hope] goes to every musical practice_   
_and football match to support Josie and her friends._

_They are open with PDA on the hallways between classes and when they hang out together on the gardens._

_She [Josie] has met her parents. "_

Could this be the start of a new romance for Hope Mikaelson?

if you liked this article check out:

**The complicated and scandalous love life of the Mikaelson family explained**

**Hayley Marshall-Labonaire new SavagexFenty embassador**

**Who is Klaus Mikaleson's new mysterious blonde?**

\----------------------------

hey  
have you seen the article?

yeah, lizzie woke me up  
screaming and everything  
"bitch you're in e!news"

did she throw you a pillow?

it's lizzie  
of course she threw me a pillow

so it doesn't bother you?  
I can make my parents take it down  
if you want

you're not a public figure,  
you don't have to be on the tabloids  
even less on e!

no it's fine  
I mean it's weird   
having my picture there  
and being talked about

but you're Hope Mikaelson  
and you're my girlfriend   
and I knew this was going to happen

if you go through it  
I go through it

girlfriend?

what?

you said I was your girlfriend

i-  
shit  
I mean yeah?

you don't have to be of course  
but like i'd really like it if you were  
I really like you

I really like you too, jo

so you're my girlfriend then?

come over and ask me  
door's unlocked xx


	39. instagram

**hopeandreaa** : 👩‍❤️‍👩 **@josiejosette**

**37** **928 likes | 15 827 comments**

**username** : YES i am very gay thank you

 **josiejosette** : babe💛

 **username2** : I'm making a hosie fan acc brb

 **username3** : I liked her and maya more but they're cute too I guess

 **lizziesaltzman** : that's my cue, I'll kill you if this goes bad, mikaelson  
→ **hopeandreaa** : I wouldn't expect any less from you, saltzman   
→ **lizziesaltzman** : good

 **niklausmikaelson** : new introductions should be in order next time we meet her then  
→ **hayleyaml** : and you better behave  
→ **niklausmikaelson** : I have no idea what you mean, love  
→ **hopeandreaa** : go away both of you (again)💛💛  
→ **niklausmikaelson** : how rude

 **username4** : josie will meet her family as GIRLFRIENDS  
→ **username5** : I'd be fucking terrified  
→ _josiejosette & hopeandreaa liked this comment_


	40. groupchat

_mikaelson (_ issue _ s) _ _ family _

_I have a question_

**_aunty Bekah_** 👑

oh I'm sure we do too  
since when is that truly official  
and why wasn't I informed?

 ** _aunty Freya_** 🌈

official official like yesterday  
I was informed

**aunty Bekah** **👑**

why did she know?

 _ **aunty Freya**_ 🌈

she's going to be the godmother  
of my child, rebekah  
i have privileges

_can we go back to me?_

**aunty Keelin** 🔬

oh this is about you dw

_**mom™** _

what's wrong?

_for the two weeks break,_   
_are you going to pick me up or do_   
_I fly home omw?_

**dad🖌️**

you take a taxi and Elijah and your  
mother pick you up with the plane

_**mom™** _

we're in new york   
but well pick you up, don't worry

_**aunty Keelin🔬** _

you can start to sketch what you're  
going to paint for the baby

_oh I've already done that!_

_I have a book full of sketches_   
_you can pick which one you like best_

_I need a colour scheme tho_   
_like baby? cold? or neutrals?_   
_should I work with shadows?_

_**uncle Kol**_ 📷

you sound an awful lot like niklaus  
when you start talking about painting

_I don't take that in a bad way_

_**dad🖌️** _

that's my girl

 _ **aunty Freya**_ 🌈

do whatever you like,  
I'm sure the little bean   
will like it too

_perfect!_   
_I have to go to class,_   
_see you soon!! love you all💚_

**_mom™_ **

say hi to josette for us

_..._


	41. instagram

**lizziesaltzman** : why?

**526 likes | 271 comments**

**username1** : okay but like SAME JOSIE

 **josiejosette** : why not?  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : why in my presence?  
→ **josiejosette** : it's my rehearsing  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : it's my eyes that had to see this   
→ **josiejosette** : bohooo   
→ **lizziesaltzman** : I'm locking you out the room  
→ **josiejosette** : I'm sleeping at hope's  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : gross. I'm telling dad.  
→ **josiejosette** : i'm telling mom

 **hopeandreaa** : I had my eyes closed, I was a victim of this  
→ **josiejosette** : you're supposed to be on my side  
→ **hopeandreaa** : you licked my hair!   
→ **josiejosette** : you licked my hand  
→ **hopeandreaa** : because you put it on my mouth  
→ **josiejosette** : you were talking too much  
→ **hopeandreaa** : you could've kissed me rather than slap your hand on my mouth. rude.  
→ **josiejosette** : fine, come here

 **username2** : josie and hope remind me every time that I do in fact not have a girlfriend :(

 **username3** : okay but can lizzie post about landon👀🤡  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : why would I curse my feed like that?  
→ **landonkirby** : thank you lizzie.


	42. texts

**_joses💛_ **

u still waiting the plane?

_**hope andrea💚** _

no they picked me up half an hour ago  
we're halfway to NOLA already

when did you change my name btw?

_**joses**_ 💛

i like "hope andrea"  
sounds classy  
just like you

_**hope andrea**_ 💚

I shouldn't have let you see tatbilb

_**joses**_ 💛

you wanted to see it too  
you have a crush on lana condor

**_hope andrea💚_ **

who doesn't?  
\+ john ambrose too  
that piano scene😍

**_joses_** 💛

jordan fisher supremacy

anyways, what would you think  
if I dye my hair?

_**hope andrea**_ 💚

I'm gone for not even 5 hours  
and you're already having an  
identity crisis?

_**joses💛** _

so you wouldn't like it?

**_hope andrea💚_ **

you could get a buzzcut and I'd still  
think you're a masterpiece

_**joses**_ 💛

AJSBAKSB

_**hope andrea💚** _

oh okay we send meme now  
I have so many   
kol sends  
and raf and landon  
they have a problem with them.

whatevs why did you ask?

_**joses💛** _

_**** _

_**hope andrea💚** _

__

I can t even function right now  
I mean WOW  
like WOW

what is ir for?   
veronica's brunette

**_j_** ** _oses_** 💛

regina george

we're thinking mean girls   
for the next semester

you like it

**_hope andrea💚_ **

fuck yes  
you look stunning love

i want to kiss you  
like a lot

_**joses💛** _

you like it   
perfect

you'll like even better the dress  
mom bought me for prom😏

_**hope andrea**_ 💚

I can't wait👀


	43. real life

Hope had been in New Orleans for two erratic days. All her aunts, her mother and Cami had been on a shopping spree for the baby while she and her father started sketching the mural for little Nick’s soon-to-be room. Uncle and Elijah and Kol were busy building the baby nursery, and even her long lost uncle Finn had dropped by to congratulate his favorite sister –it had been a very uncomfortable visit. 

This morning, she had decided to stop by the art supply store. The first draft was done and it was time to start with the actual panting. It was tiring and hard work and Freya and Keelin wanted to nursery done by the end of her break, two months before the baby was due.

Hope had just bought half the store, the bottles of paint and new brushes dripping off the multiple bags she held on her hands. She smiles and mutters a “thank you” after the owner of the store opens the door for her. She hadn’t made it far down Bourbon Street when she heard a familiar voice call after her.

“Hope?”

The Mikaelson girl knew who it was before turning. The slightly accented voice wasn’t a New Orleans local. Once upon a time she had spent hours hearing it until the phone calls stopped and then she’d found herself missing the sound of it.

The girl turns around, her heartbeat deafening her eyes as she took in the person in front of her. The tall, lean and skinny frame, the curly hair –now longer than what she remembered– and the white toothed smile, contrasting with her tanned skin.

“Maya.”

“Hi.” She smiles at her. It wasn’t a shy smile, she had never been shy. Maya had always carried herself with confidence and defiance. That was what had attracted Hope the first time she saw the girl at her aunt’s shoot. The Latina girl knew her worth and she made it known. “How are you? It’s been so long.”

“Yeah. Yeah it has. What are you doing here?”

“Vacations with Ethan. I have one week before I start the prep for Milan’s fashion week. We’re laying low and Ethan had never really been to NOLA.”

“I heard about Milan, congratulations.” The blue eyed girl had heard it from her mother some weeks ago. She had been tempted to text her, just to congratulate for the hard work and the opportunity, but Josie had pulled her into a coffee date and she had forgotten about it.

“Thank you. Do you need help with that? I was on my way to visit your aunt anyway.”

“I didn’t know Rebekah knew you were here.” She was going to kill her aunt.

“She doesn’t actually. But on her last show in LA she told me to go look for her next time I landed on New Orleans. So, you want some help?”

“Yeah.” Hope smiles, handing her the four bags she held on her right hand. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

The two girls walk down to the Mikaelson Compound. It had been a while since they talked, since Maya moved to live in LA and they both decided to end the relationship. They liked each other –though none would call it love– and they weren’t naïve. Maya was a model on the rise and wanted to touch acting too, a long distance relationship wasn’t going to work for neither of them.

Maya ranted about LA and the parties and the young Hollywood. She had some brief uncredited roles in show and movies. But she was rising. She knew people and she had signed with Dior for a year-long campaign. She loved the little apartment she had bought and Ethan was a candidate for a football scholarship in an Ivy League college.

“You have to come, just one weekend. Just one party.”

“Alright. I’ll bring friends though.”

“The more the better. Bring your girl too, and some other cute friends.” Maya winks at her, making Hope laugh before looking for the keys.

“No steady relations for Maya Machado, huh?”

“I travel too much. Already cost me one girl. Plus, a girl has to have fun anyways.”

“But not too much. We all know where that took us last time, love.” Hope rolls her eyes and hits Maya on her side when she laughs. The taller girl leaves the bags on top of the table as she moves to hug Rebekah. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, Bex. Just my luck, I ran into her in the street.”

“Then you have to stay for dinner. Can’t say no, I insist.”

“Then I don’t have much of a choice. I’ll love to stay.”

“Perfect.” Rebekah smiles, grabbing her by the arm. “I’m stealing her. Niklaus is waiting for you, Hope. Make him wait some more, he’s been insufferable.”

Hope laughs and nods before watching them walk up to her aunt’s studio. Grabbing the supply she needed the most and the brushes her father asked her for she runs upstairs to start the work.


	44. texts

**_hope andrea_** 💚

i've been thinking

**_joses_** 💛

well that's something new for you  
did it hurt?

**_hope andrea_** 💚

rude  
  


**_joses_** 💛

sorryyy  
lizzie had my phone   
hers suffered a little accident

**_hope andrea_** 💚

what did she do?

_**joses**_ 💛

threw it against the wall

_**hope andrea**_ 💚

oh

**_joses_** 💛

yeah  
apparently her and sebastian are done

_**hope andrea**_ 💚

ohhh  
well she's not taking it that bad

**_joses_** 💛

she's the one that broke it off  
so I guess it's not so bad

but her phone's dead   
and mom's buying her a new one next week

**_hope andrea_** 💚

should we hook her up with ... ??

_**joses**_ 💛

he's with that senior   
apparently since the party  
but I don't think they'll last

he likes lizzie it's obvious  
and she likes him  
but they're children

anyway what were you thinking??

_**hope andrea**_ 💚

right

maybe you could come   
to NOLA during g the summer?

if you want to of course

it's just a that mid-june we have this  
Mikaelson Foundation thing

and I'm presenting some pieces

and I thought maybe you could sing  
at the event?

_**joses**_ 💛

you want me to sing at the  
Summer Mikaelson Banquet??

**_hope andrea_** 💚

you'll save me the trouble to find  
a band and have them audition

plus you'd meet everyone  
and my uncle could play with you

you'll get paid for it obviously

so??

_**joses**_ 💛

wow  
I mean   
wow   
yes

yeah of course

omg thank you

**_hope andrea_** 💚

no thanks needed  
you're saving us a lot of trouble

and I miss you  
so this is a excuse to have you   
here for the summer

_**joses**_ 💛

I'd love to

_**hope andrea** _ _💚_

perfect!!

I'll have someone send you, lizzie  
and your parents plane tickets, the tickets for the banquet and the hotel reservation

**_joses_** 💛

you don't have to pay for it all hope  
I mean don't get me wrong I am  
very very grateful   
but I do t want to be a bother

_**hope andrea**_ 💚

no bother  
I'm inviting you  
and I'm hiring you  
this is typical procedure

plus if i fix the hotel I know which one  
is closer to the compound ;)

**_joses_** 💛

I like the way you think, miss mikaelson

hold on I'm gonna a call you  
I miss your british accent

_**hope andrea**_ 💚

my father will tell you I don't have onee  
but fine

I miss your voice too


	45. article

**OLD LOVE AND NEW FRIENDHIP?**

A few weeks ago we reported our newest love story between the youngets Mikaelson and her new conquest, Josie Salztman. Wellm no we are pleased to report about an old love of hers.

We all remember the old love story between our favorite heirness and artist, Hope Mikaelson, and the up and rising model and actress Maya Machado. The girls met when Hope's aunt, the designer and model Rebekah Mikaelson discovered the our favorite model, Maya. She took her under her wing and made a star out of her. She stared on her most popular fashion shows and stills. 

The girls had a summer rommance that lasted half a year, blessing us with lots of pictures and videos of them being the very definition of #girlfriendgoals. Hope supporting her at her shows, borht girls at the afterparties, Maya at Hope's gallery, weekends in California visiting Hope's uncle, Kol Mikaelson...

_old_ _post taken from Maya's instagram_

But all good things come to an end and they split up. Both -Maya and Hope- said that it was a friendly break up but never gave many details of it.

Well, yesterday the girls were caught walking down Bourbon Street with bags on ahnd. Old times shopping spree? Our sources say that they arrived to the Mikaelson Compound in the afternoon and Ethan Machado -Maya's twins brother- arrived some hours late . The Machado twins had dinner with the Mikaelson family, just like old times sake. 

Who said you can't be friends with your ex? The onyl thing we have to say is: can we please get a picture?

if you liked this article check out:

**Davina Claire-Mikaelson, California's new IT girl**

**Check out Maya Machado's latest fashion show**

**All we know about the Mikaelson Summer Banquet**


	46. texts

**hope**

hey  
do you know why josie is   
not answering my texts?

**landon**

ehhh   
kinda  
idk

i don't want to get in the middle of this

**hope**

i don't understand  
what 'this'?

**landon**

wait here

_ [ article link ] _

**hope**

shit  
fuck

**landon**

yeah

**hope**

i mean we had dinner

rebekah is like her fashion godmother  
they are very close and   
she means a lot to her

SHE invited her to dinner

**landon**

it's not me who wants an explanation  
not my place go ask anyway

**hope**

yes, but you're my friend

is she really mad?

**landon**

mad? idk  
sad? probably  
jealous? absolutely

**hope**

maya and i is over  
we're just friends  
she knows that

plus she dated you   
and you're friends  
and that's fine with me

**landon**

I beg you not to get me in the middle

look, josie's great  
but what i know is that she gets  
very jealous very easily  
and even more when ur ex is idk   
a professional model  
and you're well, you

**hope**

she's not answering my texts or calls

lizzie's phone is still broken right?

**landon**

yeah  
about that what happened?  
was it bc that asshole?

**hope**

not the time, landon

**landon**

right  
sorry

you want me to try and look for her?

**hope**

please.

I'm coming back in a week  
but I can go earlier  
idk

**landon**

okay let mengo and look for her  
and talk to her  
and I'll tell you

deal?

**hope**

yes  
thank you landon

**landon**

don't worry about it


	47. texts

**joses** 💛

you're blowing up my phone

**hope andrea** 💚

you're not answering

**joses** 💛

i know

**hope andrea** 💚

it's not like that  
hear me out please

**joses** 💛

i didn't say it was like anything

**hope andrea** 💚

well you ignored me for two days  
i was worried

**joses** 💛

worrying between shopping sprees  
and dinner with your ex huh

**hope andrea** 💚

i didn't do anything

rebekah invited her  
they hadn't seen each other for months  
they mean a lot to each other

and as you already know there's  
nothing between maya and i  
i told you, we broke up good

she and ethan are my friends that's it

**joses** 💛

yeah

i was just wondering was the Summer  
Banquet thing just charity?  
knowing about dinner and all  
a way to clean your conscience?

**hope andrea** 💚

josie!  
what?   
no

i offered you that gig bc you deserve it  
that has nothing to do with this

**joses** 💛

you could have told me about it anyway  
before i have to find out by someone  
who DMed it to me on instagram

feels shitty

**hope andrea** 💚

it's just

i don't think it was such a big deal

we had dinner with my family  
her brother was there  
it was hardly romantic or whatever

am i not allowed to have friends?  
bc you crushed on two of our friends

**joses** 💛

it was different  
and i didn't know you

**hope andrea** 💚

how is it different?

I didn't know you either   
when I was with maya!

this whole conversation is ridiculous

**joses** 💛

i'm tired and i have to study  
anything else?

**hope andrea** 💚

maya's a friend

I like you

I'm dating you

I would never do anything to hurt you

but i'm not going to stop   
hanging out with her this week.   
she's the only friend I have in NOLA atm.

can we talk on the phone later?  
texting is stressing me rn

**joses** 💛

idk I have to study  
I'll let you know

**hope andrea** 💚

alright

tty later, love


	48. texts

**hope andrea** 💚

so i talked with cami  
and you're entitled to your feelings  
and i know you're mad at me  
and you're hurt

and yes maybe I should   
have told you about it

you don't want to talk with me rn  
it's fine i guess

but you have nothing to worry about  
it was cold of me to say that you should  
deal with it and that i wasn't going  
to stop hanging out with maya

(which i won't, she and ethan  
are my only friends  
outside the school  
and i'm hanging out with ethan later  
and she's probably  
going to tag along)

she knows we're together and she's not  
the girl to go after someone with  
a partner. she's happy for me and  
for us. 's all.

just call me when you want to talk


	49. instagram

**hopeandreaa** : ethan made me upload this.

**37.4k likes | 17.3k comments**

**username1** : first landon now ethan, hope has hot friends i stan

**ethanmachado** : liar liar pants on fire  
→ **hopeandreaa** : i will spit on your food, try me  
→ **ethanmachado** : how can you be so evil being so tiny?  
→ **mayaamachadoo** : she's closer to hell  
→ **hopeandreaa** : i hate both of you

**username2** : it's been a whole since something hosie was uploaded :(  
→ **username3** : maybe they broke up, hope's relationships don't last long  
→ **username2** : true but I liked them  
→ **hopeandreaa** : you guys do know I can see these comments, right?

**username4** : don't be ridiculous they didn't break up, they don't need to post about them 24/7 to be in a relationship  
→ _josiejosette_ _liked your comment_

_josiejosette liked your picture_


	50. real life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of, wow this is chapter 50?!?! i am so amazed with myself and with you guys that keep loving this story xx
> 
> second, listen to cardigan by taylor swift with this chapter, it fits the mood xx

The young girl sits on the floor, dry paint coloring the originally dark blue overalls. Her hair was up in a messy bum that was slowly falling apart. Soft jazz music played on the background of an early summer day. Freya’s hour was empty, which gave her the calm and focus she needed to finish the drawings on the nursery.

Hope had been working on it for the last two weeks, sometimes with the help of her father and sometimes alone. Most of the times she worked alone, it had happened in the dead of the night. Hope had never been a heavy sleeper, but lately it had been harder to find peace in the silence of her room. So she had begged to sleep in Keelin and Freya’s apartment so she could work until dawn before taking a nap or go eat breakfast with her mother.

But the focus she needed to perfectly paint the blue bird beside the cradle breaks when her phone loudly rings. Cursing at the sloppy trace she had left on the wall she grabs the phone and accepts the call, her whole attention on the thick brush she hoped to erase the mistake with.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

Hope pushes down the brush, leaving it inside the cup of dirty water. She properly grabs the phone, letting her head rest against the dry wall and swallowing the knot on her throat when she hears the soft voice on the other side of the line. Josie’s voice.

“Hey.”

“Are you busy?”

“Just finishing the nursery.” She says. “Freya should be home from the hospital tomorrow morning, she gave birth this morning.”

“That’s great. Congratulations.” Josie’s happiness wasn’t faked and Hope can’ help but smile. It was indeed great. She could hardly believe it. She had grown up being the only child of the family, and now she had a cousin. A tiny boy she could take care of.

“Thank you.”

The two girls stay in silence. Hope covered in paint and sweat and Josie on her pajamas, holding on to a Baby Yoda stuffed animal Hope had gotten for her on amazon. Both trying to find what to say. How to say it. Both wanting this to be done.

“I’m sorry.” They whisper at the same time. Hope smiles, her grin growing when she hears Josie’s soft giggle. For a relationship that had begun over the phone, they were surprisingly bad at this.

“I’ll go first.” Hope says, only continuing when Josie agrees to it. “I’m sorry. I fucked up. I miss you. I should have told you about running into Maya and about Bekah inviting her and Ethan. It wasn’t something I should’ve brushed off so fast and I shouldn’t have overlooked your feelings. You were hurt and I’m so sorry I made you hurt. I shouldn’t have told you that your anger didn’t matter either. Me saying you should deal with it was cold and petty and uncalled for. And I’m sorry. You don’t have to forgive me if you don’t want to. I just- it really hurts to not talk to you and I’m really sorry. You didn’t deserve that. You really didn’t.”

Silence falls between her and Josie as she fights the hurt on her throat. She knew the only thing she could do was say sorry. She had messed up; belittling Josie’s feelings was something she would never forgive herself for doing. Hope was ready to accept whatever Josie decided. If she wanted time, she’d give it to her. If she wanted to break up, she’d make sure she stayed away from her at school. If she chose to forgive her, she’d make sure to never fuck it up again.

“Okay.” Josie says, her voice echoing Hope’s ears. “I’m sorry too. I assumed.”

“It looked bad.” Hope argues. “I’d have reacted the same. You were right.”

“It hurt you didn’t tell me,” Josie continues. “It felt like you were lying. It felt as if this wasn’t as serious to you as it is to me.”

“It is. It really is. Joses, it is serious.” Hope insists, her eyes watering from the pain on her chest. She made Josie feel like she didn’t care about her. About them. “You’re all I think about when I go to sleep and when I wake up. You’re all I’ve been drawing for weeks. It is serious to me.”

“I don’t wanna break up.” Josie says. Even though the phone Hope can hear the quiver of her voice. Hope runs her free hand over her face, the stains of paint mixing with the salty water falling down her cheeks.

“It’s your call. I’ll be okay with whatever you want.” Hope forces her voice out. “Are we breaking up?”

“No.” Josie sentences. Hope breathes out, cleaning the tears from her eyes. “Hope?”

“Yeah, I’m here love.”

“We’re not breaking up.”

“Good.” Hope says, laughing when she hears Josie chuckle on the other side. “I’m really sorry.”

“Me too. But we need to talk. Talk these things. Issues that could and will get on our relationship. I jump to conclusions and care too much.”

“I have no skills to communicate important things about my feelings.” Hope admits, it was a Mikaelson family trait after all. “But I’m trying, and I’ll do better.”

“We’ll do better.” Josie echoes and Hope nods even if she could not see her. “Don’t cry it makes me want to kiss you and I can’t.”

“You will in two days.”

“Dinner date?”

“My treat.” The Mikaelson girl says. “No arguing, I fucked up and I’ll make it up. Dinner is step one.”

“Alright.” Josie says. This time a comforting silence settles for them. They weren’t over. They were teenagers and they were in love but they weren’t perfect. They had issues they wanted to work on. They missed each other. “So… Am I going to see those drawings you have of me?”

Hope laughs, turning to look at the nursery and leaving the phone on speaker so she could go back to work. The call lasted three more hours. They fell back into their natural rhythm. They talk and laughed and stayed in silence when Hope needed to focus on the details and Josie sand to her when she got bored of staying in silence. They talked about the famous paintings, Josie’s rehearsals, Lizzie’s and Sebastian break up –even if the blonde insisted they were never dating and that she wasn’t upset over a boy– and about Landon scoring a date with the senior who invited him to the last party.

At the end Josie had to leave and they said they missed each other and that they’d FaceTime each other later. The call ended with Lizzie scream at her twin to hurry back and her throwing a bitchy comment to Hope, one which the brunette knew meant she was happy Josie and her were back to normal and that she had missed her too. 

Things were back to how they were.


	51. groupchat

_"_ _ **twins + girlfriend** _ _"_

**lizzie**

where are you guys?

you guys are not fighting anymore,  
the crisis is over right?

**mikaelson**

depends of which crisis you mean

me and josie? yeah we good

landon's horrible fashion choices?  
i'm suffering it rn

(raf and landon's room btw)

**lizzie**

okay that's no news  
but why is it important?

 **joses** 💛

he has a date  
with cindy

**mikaelson**

josie and I are trying to get  
him something nice to wear

I have rebekah and Davina  
on the phone too

I think bex's thinking of   
going full tan france on him

this is hopeless

**lizzie**

he's got a date?  
how did he score a date?

 **joses** 💛

he's nice  
kinda cute

**mikaelson**

agreed

**lizzie**

who's the poor girl?  
cindy ...?

 **joses** 💛

the girl who invited him and hope  
to the seniors party

why are you interested?

**mikaelson**

👀

**lizzie**

i'm not  
just feeling bad for the poor girl

**mikaelson**

aha.

 **joses** 💛

aha.

**lizzie**

shut up.

i want fries, you in?

**mikaelson**

milkshake for me

**joses💛**

meet you at the gates in 10


	52. instagram

**lizziesaltzman** : how long until i'm kicked out of my own room?

**8 726 likes | 282 comments**

**username1:** god I love that room, they make boarding school life look so aesthetic

**username2** : see, they didn't break up you are all so mf extra

**username3** : that caption👀

**hopeandreaa** : excuse me you invited me :(  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : i mean i know but you're not specially interested in the show  
→ **hopeandreaa** : you were on your phone for literally two whole 43 min episodes.  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : irrelevant

**landonkirby** : hey where was out invitation?  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : you were on a date?  
→ **landonkirby** : right but I came back hours ago  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : didn't know 🤷

**username4** : ohhh I like this 👀  
→ _hopeandreaa_ liked your comment

**josiejosette** : i'm kicking you out rn bye   
→ **lizziesaltzman** : hey I don't have anything to do rn!  
→ **josiejosette** : well I do, hope came back yesterday and we didn't get any chances to be alone so... 👀  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : gross. goodbye.

**sebastian_dht** : you're welcome to stay on my room, darling  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : urgh get lost


	53. instagram / groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm back!!! sorry for the long delay stuff happened and everything went crazy with college and the end of summer. hope you all are okay and healthy xx

**landonkirby** : she's whipped _@hopeandreaa_

**156 likes | 78 comments**

**username** : SHE'S SO CUTE I CAN'T

**username2** : bet 50$ she was looking at josie  
→ **landonkirby** : she was  
→ **hopeandreaa** : i definitely was

**hopeandreaa** : it's creepy your took a video of me but it's cute so i guess you're okay  
→ **landonkirby** : actually raf took it, but jed had stolen his phone to play subway surfer and took mine  
→ **josiejossette** : jed shouldn't play games whole i'm on stage :(  
→ **landonkirby** : yeah good luck trying to get his attention with something that isn't football, raf or history  
→ **josiejosette** : history?  
→ **hopeandreaa** : he's a history nerd, a jock nerd

**username3** : landon "she's whipped", hope *insert ariana grande "and what about it" gif*  
→ _lizziesaltzman_ _, landonkirby, hopeandreaa and other 29 people liked your comment_

**lizziesaltzman** : you're too happy from someone watching her gf make out with a guy on stage  
→ **hopeandreaa** : i'm far prettier than him and josie killed the high note of dead girl walking  
→ **josiejosette** : she is and I totally did

\---------

" **kicked out of the dorm AGAIN** "

**m(ilton) g(reasley)**

yoooo

we gotta celebrate that  
josie killed the musical!!!

the twin's room tonight?

_sounds good_   
_i'm in_

**kaleb**

well we already knew you'd be   
at the twins room anyway👀

**lizzie**

gross

why is it always our room?

**landon**

it's the biggest(?)

**lizzie**

not true  
hope has a double room for HERSELF

_we've been over this elisabeth_   
_your mom assigned the room_   
_how is that my fault?_

**landon**

probably bc your family   
donated half a million to the school

i'd too get a double for myself if i was rich

**raf**

hey and what about me then?

**landon**

bro i love you but you literally  
kicked me out the room this morning

that's literally why i changed   
the gc name

**raf**

okay that's fair

**lizzie**

anyway,  
little miss rich girl could host the party  
we've never done at her dorm

**joses💛**

and that way we don't   
have to clean up afterwards😇

**lizzie**

exactly

_well "little miss rich girl" was gonna_   
_buy all the groceries, drinks and pizzas_

_BUT as i put the place now_   
_you all can pay your your stuff yourselves_

_not u jo, i'm still paying for yours_

**joses** 💛

you don't have to  
but thank u babe

_my pleasure love xx_

**kaleb**

mg and i share drinks

**raf**

yeah jed and I go 50/50 too  
i'm so broke dor summed :(  
btw can I bring him?

_sure_

_you all can come in PJs_   
_you will fall asleep on the floor anyway_

**lizzie**

kirby, we like the same stuff  
do you want to share then?

**landon**

okay but i'll be a little late  
i'm hanging out with cindy   
before dinner time

**lizzie**

i'll go solo then

I don't want to wait for you to finish  
your date to start the party

**landon**

alright  
and it's not a date

_okaaaay_   
_then be @ my dorm around 9 then_


	54. sneak peek: real life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello! it's been a while since i uploaded, i know. my laptop died so i had to send it to get repared and it took some weeks, plus i strated college again and on top of that i have a writer's block and everything i write is shitty at best, but oh well that's life. 
> 
> i'm writing the chapter, but it's taking some time so i thought i'd give you something to look forward to while you wait. stay healthy and take care xx!!

“What are you smiling at?” Josie whispers.

“ My father always says that every artist finds its muse.” Hope recalls. She had been nine and suffering from an artistic block so bad she had started crying. Klaus sat her on his lap, facing the white canvas he had in front of him. He whispered those words as he caressed her hair. She had watched him draw and paint them. A reflection of them forever immortalized on the canvas that hung on her room. “ I always thought it was something abstract. A place, a feeling, a sunset even. But now I know what he means. Now I realise he was just talking about a beautiful girl.”

“You can’t say things like that and not expect me to now want to kiss you.”

“Kiss me then.” Hope whispers back, hands on her waist as the brunette on her lap shifts to straddle her. 

And so Josie does. The kiss is slow, unrushed, it’s a lazy Sunday and they have time for it. Josie cups Hope’s jaw, angling her head to get more access. Hope’s hands run up and down her sides until they sneak under the tank top, leaving goosebumps under her touch. Josie bites down on her lip, earning a groan of approval from the girl underneath her. If Hope hadn’t felt drunk from the kiss before, she would surely get drunk on the giggle that escaped Josie’s lips.

“Say yes.” She says against her lips. 

“To spend the summer with you in New Orleans? Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes.”


	55. real life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are still some chapters to go but i'll end this story at the end of hope's senior year and i can tell you i'm already planning other stuffs.  
> this is very self-indulgent, i wanted to fluff and make my second ship canon on my fic. love ya and stay healthy xx

Josie hums to the soft sound of the ukulele on her hands. The absent sound of the early summer rain outside and the intoxicating smell of acrylic paint inside Hope's room had managed to push some melodies inside her head. The perfect afternoon to get over the hangover from last night's party. The girls had both finished exam season, there was only one more week of class before summer break allowed them to relax. They hadn't talked about their plans.

Hope knew she had to go back to New Orleans -not that she didn't want to, she missed it desperately- and Josie had hoped to spend some weeks in France with her mother. Still, the thought of not being with each other for two months hurt them both. Josie sighs dramatically, earning an arched bow from the brunette in front of her whose focus was still on the now-not-so blank canvas.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm bored."

"It's raining, I have a hangover and it's Sunday. There's not much you can do on Sundays." Hope says, dipping the brush into a darker shade of blue. "That sounded good, you should keep it."

"It's useless to have half a melody when I don't have any lyrics." Josie pouts, throwing the ukulele to the other side of Hope's bed. "Plus it's a melody for guitar, maybe some piano too. It would sound better for piano and I don't know how to play the piano."

"Elijah can teach you. He tried to teach me once when I was a kid. Dad called it "artistic treason". He was dramatic about it, but I did suck at playing music."

"Okay one, I love that your family is so dramatic about everything." Josie hears Hope's laugh behind the canvas, making her smile too. "And two, your uncle wants to teach me music?"

"I mean... yeah. It's an offer. If you wanted to, maybe, spend some time at my house in New Orleans during the summer." Hope says, a sudden shy tone taking over her voice. She had talked about it with her parents -and with Elijah obliviously- and they were okay with it. Freya and Keelin were more than okay with the promise of another helping hand babysitting little Nik. "You don't have to say yes. I was just asking."

"No, no. I mean yes. Of course, I want to. I was just... internally freaking out?"

"You're cute." Hope laughs, avoiding Josie's narrowed eyes and an adorable pout. "Is that a yes then?"

"Yeah. I mean I have to talk with dad and mom but sure." Josie says. "Lizzie will be pissed, and so jealous. I love it."

"She can come if she wants. I'm sure Rebekah would love some help at the workshop." Hope adds, not entirely bothered by the idea of Lizzie joining their vacation.

"The point is going and making her jealous of it. It's not fun if she comes."

"I thought the point was spending time with me and learning the piano."

"I mean sure, that too, obviously. But it's funny."

"It's petty." Hope replies, moving the canvas on top of the table and sitting next to her girlfriend.

Josie rolls her eyes and moves to push her away, but Hope acts faster and grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together. With a little pull and a smile, Josie falls across her lap. Hope stares at her from above. She was perfect. From the length of her black lashes to the soft pink of her cheeks and plump lips. There was not a moment where Hope would look at her and not feel the urge to draw her. She was beautiful. Art itself.

“What are you smiling at?” Josie whispers.

“My father always says that every artist finds its muse,” Hope recalls. She had been nine and suffering from an artistic block so bad she had started crying. Klaus sat her on his lap, facing the white canvas he had in front of him. He whispered those words as he caressed her hair. She had watched him draw and paint them. A reflection of them forever immortalized on the canvas that hung in her room. “ I always thought it was something abstract. A place, a feeling, a sunset even. But now I know what he means. Now I realize he was just talking about a beautiful girl.”

“You can’t say things like that and not expect me to now want to kiss you.”

“Kiss me then.” Hope whispers back, hands on her waist as the brunette on her lap shifts to straddle her.

And so Josie does. The kiss is slow, unrushed, it’s a lazy Sunday and they have time for it. Josie cups Hope’s jaw, angling her head to get more access. Hope’s hands run up and down her sides until they sneak under the tank top, leaving goosebumps under her touch. Josie bites down on her lip, earning a groan of approval from the girl underneath her. If Hope hadn’t felt drunk from the kiss before, she would surely get drunk on the giggle that escaped Josie’s lips.

“Say yes.” She says against her lips.

“To spend the summer with you in New Orleans? Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes.”

Josie squeals when Hope flips them, laying her against the bed, giggling at the kisses Hope leaves on her neck. She pulls Hope’s head up, crashing her lips with her and taking in the groan that leaves them. Hope’s hand travels from the back to her knee -which was now trapping her by her waist- to the high of her thigh.

Just as Josie deepens the kiss, pushing her further against her, the first accords of Clairo’s “Sofia” fill the room. Josie groans, pushing Hope’s lips away from hers.

“Don’t answer that.” Hope begs, dipping down to leave a mark on her fair skin.

“Kinda hard when it’s vibrating against my ass.” Josie smiles when she hears Hope laugh. She lifts her hips from the bed, grabbing the phone from the back pocket. “Shit.”

“Something wrong?” Hope pulls away, sitting on the bed with a concerned face.

“Lizzie,” Josie answers, tipping away fast before sitting up. “she’s upset. She’s texting our “need you” signal. I should go check.”

“Yeah, sure. Texte me if she needs anything?”

“Will do.” Josie says after leaning to kiss her goodbye and closing the door behind her.

Hope falls back on the bed, phone on hand as she texts her parents letting them know Josie agreed to her plans. Then she texts Marion -the Mikaelson’’s travel agent- letting her know to book two first-class flights home, letting the third unknown in case Lizzie doesn’t feel up for it.

Hope moves down the list of contacts, searching for her uncle’s Kol. She hadn’t talked with him in a while, the last news she had was that Davina and he were planning a trip through Europe for their two years wedding anniversary. But before she can press the call button, a text comes through.

_ raf _

u busy?

_not anymore_

_what do you need?_

_ raf _

help with landon

he’s an idiot

_omw_

The blue-eyed girl supposes she should be lucky the boys only live a couple of doors away, the weather and the hangover were really making her want to stay in bed. The door’s unlocked when she arrives, so she freely walks in, falling on the curly-haired boy’s bed without a word.

“Hello there. Fun night?”

“What have you done now?”

“Nothing.” Landon defends himself, throwing her a pillow at her.

“Yeah and that’s the problem. See, yesterday, when we were drunk out of our minds and you were making out with Josie somewhere-”

“So were you with Jed.”

“Not the point,” Raf says, grabbing the pillow that covered Hope’s face. “Anyways, MG and Kaleb were out on the floor so he and Lizzie were the only ones left. They were buzzed, right? So Lizzie asked him about how his and Cindy’s dinner went. And he says and I quote: “fine, she’s great”.”

“Okay?”

“So she asked if they were like, “boyfriend and girlfriend or whatever”.”

“I said no.” Landon cuts in.

“And what did Lizzie say to that?”

“That she guessed Cindy was pretty and it was a matter of time then? That I should just ask her. That it wouldn’t make a difference since I’m with her all the time now anyway.” Landon simply says, still not understanding the problem.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. _Oh._ Thank you!”

“What does the “Ohs” mean?”

“Landon, baby, my darling, you lovable idiot.” Hope looks at him, cupping his head with her hands. “She’s jealous.”

“Jealous?” Landon repeats as if she had just told him the sky was purple.

“Yes. In her passive-aggressive Lizzie way. She was jealous.”

“Well, that’s stupid.” He scoffs, pushing her hands away from his face. “First of all, Lizzie doesn’t like me. She can barely stand being in the same room as me. She’s always picking fights with me and making fun of me.”

“She’s always catching your attention, making long-ass stupid arguments that between you two last hours. Always talking with you. She announces your presence with some nickname.” Raf lists, talking slowly as if explaining something really complex to a child.

“Mean nickname.”

“Okay, mean nickname. Do we have mean nicknames?”

“We don’t have mean nicknames.” Hope confirms with a smile.

“Exactly, we don’t have nicknames and she’s the first one to notice you walked on the room. She interferes in comments on the girls’ Instagram whenever someone calls you attractive. And she was jealous you were with Cindy.”

“She totally was.”

“Alright,” the Kirby boy says, raising his hands to make them stop. “Even if she was jealous -which she’s not, what you guys are talking is non-sense- she has no reason to be. Cindy’s not into me. All I’m doing is helping her get with Alyssa.”

“Wait what?”

“Alyssa?” His two best friends ask at the same time, earning a groan from the curly-haired boy.

“She’s into Alyssa?”

“She’s cute.”

“She’s a horrible person.”

“Hey, she’s my friend!” Hope slaps Raf on the arm defending her friend’s honour, not that Alyssa would really care what he thought of her.

“Guys.” Landon groans. “Look, Cindy likes Alyssa, like _really_ into her. But she’s not totally out because her parents are pretty conservative. And I sometimes tutor Alyssa in Spanish, so I make Cindy tag along. Sure the other day _I_ was hanging out with her but juts friends, I spent hours copying her math old homework hearing her rant about Alyssa’s eyes.”

“Why don’t you tell Lizzie then? We all thought you two were dating and stuff.”

“Because she’s not out as a lesbian and I shouldn’t even have told you!”

“We won’t tell.” Hope and Raf swear at the same time.

“I know you won’t, but it’s not and it wasn’t my thing to tell.” Landon sighs, closing his eyes and resting his head on Hope’s shoulder.

“Well, I guess I could make it out to her and find out if Alyssa likes her.”

“Could you? Because I have no idea if she does. She’s confusing. Girls are confusing.”

“You had no idea that Lizzie has a crush on you.”

“She doesn’t.”

“I will try to find out. Call it sapphic solidarity.” Hope smiles down at him. “Now, about Lizzie-”

“I’m changing the subject,” Landon announces, not wanting to go back into Lizzie’s unlikely crush on him. “Summer break. What are your plans shorty?”

“Fuck off.” Hope scoffs and pushes his head away from her. “I’m going back to New Orleans. Having some public appearances at my dad’s gallery. Probably some painting, prepping for the Mikaleson Ball, maybe some trip to California to see Uncle Kol and Davina. Babysitting, a lot of babysitting. And Josie’s coming with me.”

“Well that is a much more productive summer than ours.”

“Hey, I have to ask and I was going to write it on the group chat but I’ll tell you now. I could get you guys flights and passes for the Ball. Josie’s making her singer debut there.”

“That sounds fancy.”

“It sounds more than it is. Okay fine, the first half is real fancy, some of my dad’s and I’s paintings are exhibited. Some photos from Kol’s trips and business and stuff. The other half is just a big party. If you want, it could be fun.”

“Not to rain on your parade, but we’re broke.” Landon reminds her with a smile.

“I’d be paying for the flights and I could find a renting apartment or house for us all. The only thing you’d need is a suit.”

“We cannot accept you paying all.”

“Yes, you can. It’s my early senior year gift.” Hope begs. “Plus, I get bored and you’re basically my only friends. Think about it, I won’t announce it on the group chat until tomorrow.”

“Alright.”

The three of them stay in silence. The soft rain hitting the window as it plays a subtly song. Landon grabs his book, reading silently and adding the sound of page-turning to the ambience. Raf throws the football ball up and down, catching it without minding much. Hope closes her eyes, her headache was fading but it was still begging for her to get some sleep.

They stay in comfortable silence until Landon’s book closes loudly, making them look at him. With a frowned face and eyes trained on both of them, he clears his throat before asking the question that had bothered since he opened the book.

“Do you guys seriously think she likes me?”


	56. instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a filler but yeah sorry best thing i can do while studying :)

**landonkirby** : they're really happy summer break started, dont let them fool you

**7 626 likes | 267 comments**

**username1** : josie looks like she's regretting life choices  
→ **hopeandreaa** : it was 7 am in a very crowded airport, we all were regretting life   
→ **username2** : what are you all doing at the airport👀  
→ **landonkirby** : waiting for a plane👀

**username3** : jesus it's so hot in virginia how are you guys wearing long sleeves?!  
→ **hopeandreaa** : we just woke up my body needs warmth   
→ **josiejosette** : cold plains aren't my friends :(

**raffwaithe** : we could have said goodbye to them last night but noo they wanted a dramatic goodbye at the airport  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : goodbye? more like see you in a week when they pick us up there  
→ **hopeandreaa** : i really feel the love rafael. don't be mean to me i'm tired :(  
→ **raffwaithe** : i am too, shorty :(   
→ **username4** : wait is the WHOLE gang going to new orleans??   
→ **username5** : that mikaelson money pays off  
→ **hopeandreaa** : 😊


	57. sneak peek + read note!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i hope you all are good and healthy and not too stressed about school xx 
> 
> it's been some weeks since i last updated, i know. i haven't' had time to write with all the projects and exams from college. tomorrow i have a test and then these next weeks i have more shit until December/January that's when my semester ends (or February if i have to take retakes, i hate it here ).
> 
> so yeah sorry for the inactivity (past and future) and here you have a sneak peek of the next chapter, hope you like it and thank you for reading and waiting xx!

“Don’t be silly. They already like you. You’ve met them.”

“Yeah but it’s not like I met them when we were _girlfriends_.”

“We were already dating on their minds, don’t worry about that.” Hope assures squeezing her hand.

She sees Josie nod absently, but the troubled look on her eyes and the lip biting give away the fact that she still is very much worried about it. Hope pokes Josie on the cheek, making her look in her direction and moves forward to place a sweet, reassuring kiss on her lips.

“They like you. They do. They like to play mean but don’t stress about it. And after this summer break they’ll love you. Elijah offered to teach you piano and I’m sure Rebekah will try to steal you to try to make you model for her. Plus, I volunteer you for babysitting duty with me, so that makes Freya and Keelin already like you. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Hope repeats, placing another kiss before resting her head on Josie’s shoulder, starting to look for a movie to play.

“Wait, you volunteered me to babysit?”

“Nik’s horrible.” Hope laughs. “He learned how to crawl two months ago. He loves to make mischief and eat stuff from the floor, and he’s way too fast for a baby. Dad says he reminds him way too much of Kol. I’ll need someone to help me run after him.”


	58. real life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been more than a month and i am so so so sorry!!! exams and college took all my time and i wasn't able to write shit during this time. i hope you like the chapter. i also wanna wish you and merry Christmas / happy holidays / (i know i'm late and it's over but) a happy Hanukkah / if i missed any other celebration i'm sorry but i hope you enjoy it. And if the holidays are hard for you just know i'm sending good energy to you and that i'm so proud of you. stay safe and healthy xx - elle.

Hope leans her head on Josie’s shoulder, enjoying the irregular silence that come with first class seats. Josie’s eyes are trained on the screen, watching the latest episode of whatever show she had started now. Nevertheless, she moves to run her fingers though Hope’s hair now free from the ponytail she wore before. 

“Josie.”

“Shh.”

“Josette.” Hope tries again, poking her girlfriend on the cheek without many results. 

“Two minutes left. Important moment. Shut up.”

“Rebekah sent me the sketch for the dresses she’s making for you and Lizzie.”

“She what?” Josie raises her voice, turning to face her so fast that the earbud flies harshly away from her. 

“Rebekah sent me the sketch of the dresses she’s making for you and Lizzie for the Mikaelson Ball.” Hope repeats, amused by the look of awe and shock Josie throws at her. “It’s a rough sketch, but she’ll have them in two weeks. She’ll ask you to go and check them out when I go check mine. How does Lizzie feel about baby blue?”

“Pinch me I think I’m dreaming.” Josie whispers and Hope smiles at her, not resisting the urge to peck her lips. 

“It’s just a dress.”

“Don’t let Lizzie hear you say that. If you give her a Rebekah Mikaelson original she might marry you. Does she know?”

“It’s a surprise, I suppose. I did just spoil it for you but I really do need to know if you like the color. Mom’s planning on making it match with the flowers around the performance stage.” Hope tells her, scrolling up the chat with her aunt. “She’s ordering like, thousands of flowers for it. It’s kinda the theme this year, flowers and all.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, it’s really “go big or go home”. You get used to it. Anyway, I personally said I like you in pink, but it’s up to you.”

“I like pink.” Josie agrees, grabbing Hope’s hand and bringing it up to her lips. “What’s your dress’s color?”

“Surprise.”

“Not fair.” Josie argues, bringing her lips to a pout Hope can barely resist the urge to kiss it away.

“I really can’t tell you, I don’t even know yet. Rebekah hasn’t told me, she likes to see our reactions. Boots her ego. But it’ll match yours, if that makes you feel better.” Hope gives her half a smirk before frowning at her girlfriend’s panicked eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m panicking.”

“No, yeah I can see that. But why?”

“It just hit me I’m meeting your family. What if your parents don’t like me?” Hope smiles softly at her, her heart softening at the thought of her getting so worried because of her parents. She knew Josie was a caretaker, she could see it when it came to Lizzie. She also knew she always tried her hardest to be liked by others. Not that she had to try hard, Hope had yet to know someone that could resist her. 

“Don’t be silly. They already like you. You met them, remember?”

“Yeah but it’s not like I met them when we were _girlfriends_.”

“We were already dating on their minds, don’t worry about that.” Hope assures, squeezing her hand. 

She sees Josie nod absently, but the troubled look on her eyes and the lip biting give away the fact that she still is very much worried about it. Hope pokes Josie on the cheek, making her look in her direction and moves forward to place a sweet, reassuring kiss on her lips.

“They like you. They do. They like to play mean but don’t stress about it. And after this break they’ll love you. Elijah offered to teach you piano, and I’m sure Rebekah will try to steal you to try to make you model for her. Plus, I volunteer you for babysitting duty with me, so that makes Freya and Keelin already worship you. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Hope repeats, placing another kiss before resting her head on Josie’s shoulder, starting to look for a movie to play.

“Wait, you volunteered me to babysit?”

“Nik’s horrible.” Hope laughs. “He learned how to crawl two months ago. He loves to make mischief, and he’s way too fast for a baby. Dad says he reminds him way too much of Kol. I’ll need someone to help me run after him.”

“I can sing him to sleep.”

“See, already helping.” The Mikaelson girl winks at her. “Wanna share screen? I’m putting a movie on now.”

“Musical?”

“Revenge of the Sith.” She laughs, playing the movie. Josie rolls her eyes, but comes to rest her head on top of Hope’s, humming along the inicial theme.

···

Hope guides Josie through the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport. The short girl runs her eyes through all the people there, hoping to find anyone from her family. It wasn’t hard to find them actually. It wasn't hard to find the cameras and the press outside the airport either.

“They’re here.”

“I see that.” Josie’s sightly terrified voice answered behind her. 

Hope turns to grab her girlfriend’s hand, tracing little circles as she tries to get her attention away from the press vultures. Being honest, she hadn’t thought about it. She was used to the mess that was the month when the gala took place. The running around town followed by people and the public appearances for her family. 

But this time was different. Josie was here. She had practically announced it on Instagram that she was bringing her. They hadn’t announced who’d perform, but there were guesses, and they were mostly right. People wanted to see Josie and the tabloids loved to give people what they wanted. 

“Sorry. I forgot about them.” Hope says shyly. “You want to wait here? I can go and see if someone can push them away.”

“No it’s fine. I just needed a moment. I’m more nervous about your parents than the cameras.” The Saltzman girl smiles.

“I can hold your hand if you want.” Hope offers linking her pinky with Josie’s. “If you get overwhelmed it can help you ground yourself.”

“How convenient, huh? If you want to hold my hand just ask.”

“I wanted to play knight in shinny armor. I don’t want you to go and complain to Lizzie about me not being romantic.” Hope jokes, interlocking her fingers with her girl’s.

“You draw me and told me I was your muse. I think you redefined what being a romantic meant, babe.” She laughs and Hope can physically feel her heart jumping in joy. It filled her with pride to know she could make her feel loved and appreciated. To make her smile even when she was afraid of the situation she had to face. 

“Ready?”

“Don’t let go.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, love.” Hope winks before tugging her towards her family. 

Niklaus is the first to see her, sending his daughter the warmest of smiles, the kind that were reserved only for her. She sees him tap on her mother’s shoulder, making her look up from her phone and perfectly smile at them. 

Hope can’t fight the smile on her face. She can feel her cheeks grow hotter and maybe some tears burn behind her eyes. She had missed them. But she didn’t realize just how much until she saw them standing in front of her. 

She smells her father’s familiar scent before she feels his embrace. The familiar mix of paint from his studio and expensive bourbon. He kissed her hair, and she can hear him whisper about having missed her, and tease her about her public display of affection with Josie. Hope feels herself laugh and cry.

“I missed you too dad.” she whispers before letting go. 

She’s next on her mother’s arms. Hugging her just as tight as she does. Her mother kisses her had repeatedly. She had missed this. The Mikaelson-Marshall family wasn’t one to show love and emotions easily, but they had grown open about it with Hope.

“My baby. I missed you.”

“I missed you too mom.” Hope smiles and squeezes on Josie’s hand -which she was still holding. The brunette turns to look at her, letting go of the handshake Klaus had offered her. “You guys know Josie.”

“It’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise.” 

“Let me help you there.” Klaus offers, pointing at Josie’s suitcase who shyly accepts. “Shall we?” he asks, motioning to the gates. Hayley walks first, setting the pace for them as Klaus follows, winking at hope in approval when he grabs her suitcase with his other hand.

···

As promised, Hope doesn’t let go of her hand until they’re crossing the frame of the apartment’s door. She had held her hand through the questions of the press. Hope had gracefully smiled, answering a few questions as they walked to her dad’s car. Most of them were about their relationship. A few about her new collection, the Ball and the rumors concerning Maya and hers and Josie’s break up. To those she just smiled -a very rehearsed smile, Josie knew the moment she saw it that it wasn’t a natural or felt smile- and politely commented on how they were just friends, and how she was in a happy relationship.

She had found them overwhelming, the flashes and the questions -some far too personal to be asked by strangers on the street. When they got into the expensive car, Hope squeezed her hand, silently asking if she was okay. Josie smiled at her, nodding her head. The smile she got from her girlfriend was a genuine one, she couldn’t help but feel special knowing that that smile was something few people got to see, and yet she admired it every day. 

The apartment they were to stay was across the street from the Mikaelson’s household. And it was Hope’s. A gift from her aunts when she turned fifteen and needed a bigger space for her art. The apartment had a big bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room, leaving the studio to be upstairs. 

“I still can’t believe they got you a place for your birthday.”

“Yeah, it’s not the usual present.” Hope agrees, hugging her girlfriend from behind. “I was beginning to work on my first collection. When I was going to open the gallery and present my art to the world. I would stay here for days, locked up and working and studying.” 

“Sounds borderline obsessive.”

“It was. I got that from my dad apparently.” She agrees, kissing her shoulder lightly. “Mom and dad were arguing more often those days. Mom’s boyfriend, Jackson, died around that time and Kol had started to see Davina, and she wasn’t very liked at first. Also, my first boyfriend broke up with me. The house was just too much at that moment. So I asked Freya to stay at hers for a while. She and Rebekah bought it, told me I could use it as a studio or as an escape from the house. They all had that place where they could go away and be alone, they said it was only fair I had it too. I have the only keys, and they respect my privacy. I mostly use it as an art studio though, but sometimes it’s a getaway.”

“So this is your special place then?”

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re sharing it with me.” Josie says, turning around to face the blue-eyed beauty she was so lucky to call hers.

“There’s nobody else I’d rather share it with.” Hope mutters, bringing her lips close to hers, barely brushing together. “We should unpack. I’m taking you out for dinner.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Just you and I. I already made the reservation, you’re going to love it.” Hope winks at her, grabbing the suitcases and rolling them to the bedroom. 

“And you were worried I would go to Lizzie and complain about the lack of romance in our relationship. How could I complain when you spoil me?”

“Oh don’t be fooled, love. I’m bribing you into liking me more before you met the whole family and start regretting it.” 

Hope hears Josie laughs from the living room, the loud and carefree sound making her heart fluster. She smiles to herself, letting out a soft chuckle before opening the wardrobe and making space for Josie’s clothes. 

She was happy, genuine and unapologetically happy to be back on her city, on summer break and with the girl that had managed to steal her heart, even before she had laid her eyes upon her. 

Hope wasn’t kidding when she told her she had become her muse. She was going to make sure Josie knew just how much she deserved to feel special and to be loved.


	59. instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! how are you guys?? 
> 
> first off, i'm so sorry for the hiatus but i'm still in exams season (doesn't end until the 25th if i'm lucky jejej) 
> 
> second, can you believe tomorrow (24th) this fic turns ONE YEAR OLD?!?! i just realized this and i'm getting emotional over it. thank you so much for the love and support. so for tomorrow's occasion i'll be uploading a real life chapter (yes, the hosie dinner date i have yet to write it bc i have an exam the 25th but i'll find a way). 
> 
> also, legacies is back and the episode pissed the fuck out of me. i hate that show i just want hosie and the girls (for real, landon could be so likeable if they didn't make him so whatever the hell he is in the show).
> 
> so anyways, lizzie will also make an special appearance on tomorrow's chapter and let me tell you, she will make an announcement. there's a reason why she was mean or "jealous" but it's not landon, hope or raf think... that's all i'm gonna say. this fic's a mess (like me) sorry.

**josiejosette** : my girl cares about romanticism, so i'm flexing my outfit for our dinner date in NOLA.

**48** **842 likes | 729 comments**

**hopeandreaa** : god is a woman and it's my girlfriend 💜  
→ _hosieforever & other 7.839 liked_  
→ **josiejosette** : says the ethereal being that's holding my hand rn💕

**username1:** okay but i high-key want josie to model for rebekah  
→ **username2** : dude a hosie shoot for the next collection  
→ **username3** : YOU'RE A GENIUS ✨I'M MANIFESTING✨

**lizziesaltzman** : that skirt's mine  
→ **josiejosette** : prove it  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : wym prove it? i bought it  
→ **josiejosette** : with my money?  
→ **lizziesaltzman** : you got me there. have fun! miss you!  
→ **josiejosette** : miss you too

**freyammaulraux** : you're giving her a dinner pep talk, i taught you well  
→ **hopeandreaa** : i mean i've got to make sure she doesn't run away tomorrow at dinner  
→ **keelinmmikaelson** : i remember mine, it was fun to see her so panicked. did everyone get one?  
→ **davinaclaire** : nah, lol decided shock therapy would be better  
→ **camioconnell** : for i wish someone had given me one   
→ **rebekahmikaelson** : you had already met niklaus love, there wasn't a point


	60. real life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello this took a long time and yes i promised i'd upload yesterday and id didn't but y'all should already know that i'm a liar :)
> 
> (i'm really sorry about not uploading but i had to visit the doctor a couple of times and got trapped in the world of kdramas (that shit's so good omg) so i didn't get the chance to finish it sorry and thank you for the love and the support, stay safe xx)
> 
> also, i don't know how many chapters are left but this book will probably end after the Mikaelson Ball (+ and extra of some headcanons i have about the Mikaelsons in this universe and the gang too)
> 
> also also, i'm already planning another hosie au, i don't have a lot of details but it'll be a band au ;)

Josie's eye are set on Hope, watching her speak with the waitress, not fully convinced this wasn't a dream. Maybe it was. How else would she find herself on the terrace of one of the most expensive restaurants in New Orleans, enjoying the view of the city lights, hearing the soft noise of the night street life.

Maybe it was Hope. Josie always thought she had an ethereal beauty. One of those that belonged to old paintings or period movies. She had decided -a long time ago- that she'd never get tired of looking at her. Because she'd always find new things to admire on her. The blue of her eyes, the changing color of her hair when the light reflected just right, the dimples on her smile, the shape of her lips, her hands usually covered on paint, how she'd transform an empty sheet of paper on something worth of the Louvre.

She was particularly beautiful today. Something about the way her long hair fell down her shoulders in thick locks. Or maybe it was the black lace shirt and black pants she wore that made her jaw drop and blush as soon as she saw her step out of the room. Surely how her eyes were shinning brighter since she stepped foot back on her city. Josie has noticed her smile grow every time she got an excuse to explain something to her. About the scenery. About her favorite square where she and her father would paint. About the history of New Orleans, the witches and the beauty of Lafayette Cemetery.

She didn't know how, but she was convinced her girlfriend had become even more gorgeous, more spectacular, more divine even. She had always made her heartbeat speed up, but there was something about her tonight that made her barely able to hear above it.

"Are you okay?" Hope asks, her hand getting a hold of Josie's. She had noticed how lost on thought she was, and even if she thought she looked endearing, she wanted her back. "You've been staring at me for the past five minutes."

"You're something worth staring at."

"Shut up." Hope murmurs, red flushed on her cheeks as she looks away from her. "Did you have fun today? I didn't bore you too much, did I?"

"No. I loved the tour. The city's beautiful and I could hear you talk for hours. You know your accent is more noticeable now?"

"No it isn't."

"It is. It's a mix of southern accent and some British notes." Josie says between soft laughter.

"No."

"The British one grows when you talk with your father."

"Stop." Hope begs, hiding her face on her hands

"It's cute!" Josie laughs, grabbing her wrist to make her girlfriend face her. She can't help the genuine smile when she sees how flushed her cheeks have become.

"I regret this." She dramatically sights, pushing her hair behind her ear before softly lacing their fingers together. "I'm really happy you're here."

"Me too."

And for a moment nothing else seems real. Hope feels the warmth of Josie's fingers laced with hers. She can pinpoint all the colors on her eyes -all the little shades and shines coming from them. Just by how many times sh's admired her, she knows she'd able to paint her form memory. She knows every curve and perfect flaw on her face. She knows the way her cheeks blush. The shape of her eyes. The way her lips naturally fall a little around the corners.

Hope had been raised around art. Her father had gifted her crayons before she could walk. Before even knowing how to pronounce her mother's name. She had spent hours at her father's studio when she was little. Doing homework while watching him paint something new. She had visited the most known art museums form all around the world, she had seen beauty and art from every continent. And yet she wasn't lying when she promised Josie was the most breathtaking sight she had ever seen.

Shortly after the waitress come, politely smiling and serving the food before leaving the girls alone once again. That was how their dinner went. Skipping from conversation to conversation. Laughing at old stories from Josie's younger age or the extravagant yet real anecdotes Hope had from mandatory family dinner with her whole family. Falling into comfortable silences where their ears filled with the flow of street jazz and soft talk from the people walking by under them. Moments where the only thing they could focus on were each other's eyes, faces, lips.

They exchanged soft glances and soft-spoken words. Innocent touches, Hope drawing empty figures on Josie's hand. Lingering fingers tracing her skin as she talked about her plans to go to Europe, to her mother, for a couple of weeks.

"So," Josie says, picking up some ice cream from Hope's plate. "What do I need to know for tomorrow's dinner."

"Well... It's going to be entertaining."

"That bad?"

"Probably. Stop eating my ice cream." Hope pouts, softly smacking her girlfriend's hand away from her mango flavored ice cream. Josie rolls her eyes, a soft smile on her lips when she steals some more from her. "It's not going to be bad for you. It's just that they're a bit extra. With everything. Seriously, we could get a "Keeping up with the Mikaelsons" and you'd get more drama than with the Kardashians. It's insane."

"That'd be funny." Josie chuckles, offering Hope ice cream from her spoon, feeding her when she leans closer to her over the table. "You said you father didn't like Davina, and that it was mutual. Also that Davina is close with you aunt's husband, Marcel."

"Yes, she introduced them."

"So she likes her then."

"Most of the time. Bex likes to mess with Kol so she'd side with Davina when they argue. But she's one of the few ones that were initially allowed at the wedding."

"Wait what?"

"Uncle Kol kind of came one day to dinner night and told us he had proposed, and they'd get married." Hope recalls with a fond smile on her face. "He said only four people were allowed to be there. Obviously Bex wanted to design the dress, so she was an obvious choice. He spoils me like crazy, so I had the second pass for the wedding."

"Who were the last two?"

"Cami, 'cause she's close with Davina. They both have to deal with a lot when things go down between dad and Kol. And Keelin, Kol likes her. None of them were allowed to have plus ones though."

"That's dramatic."

"That's my family. Obviously we all went to the wedding, but he had to be dramatic first. All in the purest Mikaelson fashion. It was fun, lots of champagne and desserts."

"Sounds rich." Josie jokes earning a nod from his girlfriend. "We never really went to any weddings. Neither mom nor dad have any family left and barely any friends. When we were kids we when to Bonnie's wedding, she's a friend of mom's, but she and her husband moved to England after the wedding, so we haven't seen her since. But it was nice, she was really happy. People are always happy at weddings."

"Is that something you want? A wedding, fairy tale style?"

"Maybe. I didn't really think about it. But I want a nice wedding. A pretty dress -a June wedding. Outside on a pretty venue. Something quiet, not too loud. Just friends and family."

"That would be nice." Hope smiles, grabbing Josie's hand from across the table and offering her the last bite of the ice cream.

**\----**

Hope falls on the king-sized bed next to her girlfriend, a sleepy sight slipping from her kiss bruised lips as she pulls her closer. Josie contently hides her face on her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses as the older girl caresses her hair. It was late but neither of them were sleepy enough to actually end this night. The summer heat entering through the window as Hope's soft jazz record plays from the corner of the room. The day had been too perfect and even if it had to end, both girls wanted it to last for just one more moment.

It's Josie's phone that keeps on buzzing from the nightstand, lighting the dark room and making her groan in annoyance.

"Who is it?"

"Don't know, don't care. Keep playing with my hair." Josie whines softly.

"It may be important."

"They would call. If they're not dying then I'm not moving." Hope can't see her, but she knows from the tone that she's pouting cutely, making her want to kiss it away. The blue-eyed girl sights, moving her leg over Josie's for her to hover over the girl. With a groan she gets a hold of the phone, throwing it, so it falls on her girlfriend's chest. "There. Check it out, it's getting on my nerves."

"Dumbass." Josie whines as she moves away from her neck and unlocks the phone. "It's Lizzie."

"How weird." Hope sights, resting her head on Josie's shoulder. "What's wrong now?"

"She's freaked out by Landon because... he's being nice to her? What?"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Honestly I don't even know." Josie sighs typing a reply. "She says he's been overly nice and even offered to pay for her coffee and burger at the Dinner. Wait- he what?"

"What's going on?"

"He complimented her hair and said she looked nice. Lizzie's never wearing a half ponytail again." the twin scoffs tuning to look at her. " She says it's weird and doesn't like it. How the hell does she want me to stop it when I'm no there?"

"This may be my fault." Hope whispers, closing her eyes before Josie tap her on the forehead.

"What you mean? What did you do?"

"Well, Raf and I might have told Landon that Lizzie was jealous of this whole Cindy thing. Which led to some assumptions of a crush."

"You what?" Josie asks louder than intended as she sits up and stares at her girlfriend with wide eyes.

"I know it wasn't our place to say that. But he asked us and... I mean she was jealous. She was being even more passive-aggressive than usually."

"She's gonna kill you. Oh this is going to be fun." She whispers to herself before dialing the blonde twin. She raises her finger to Hope's lips when the brunette girl tries to speak, letting her know to wait before she starts defending herself. "Listen, three ground rules. You can't kill her. You can't scream at her. You can't be mean to her, she's paying for our stay in New Orleans. Yes, she did a dumb thing. Define bad? Oh yes, it's bad. Shut up, rule number three. Remember the rules. You're on speaker now."

"Mikaelson what did you do?" Lizzie's voice sounds muffed on the other end of the phone, but she doesn't miss the suspicious and accusatory tone.

"Well, maybe -without meaning to- Raf and I kinda told Landon that you were jealous, and it kinda developed and theorizing that you could have a crush on him. And that's why he's been nicer to you." Hope explains suddenly feeling shy and scared even if Lizzie was nearly a thousand miles away from her.

"You what?"

"Oh that's way too calm. That's not good." Josie whispers.

"I've never been more offended in my life."

"Well I mean-"

"You think my standards are _that_ low. Listen, I know the bar was low because of Sebastian but at least he was taller than me. Not by much, but I'll take what I can. But the low-cost Walmart sale version of John Travolta? Oh I feel betrayed. I thought we were friends!"

"Are we? That's the first tie you've called me your friend."

"Not anymore." Lizzie scoffs

"You know, I feel like Lizzie can match the dramatic energy of your uncle Kol."

"Yeah I think he'll like her." Hope agrees, chuckling before directing her attention back to the twin on the phone. "I'm sorry?"

"You better me."

"But hey! You were jealous- Properly jealous. Being all passive-aggressive and shit. "Oh you're spending all your time with Cindy now, so strange you can join us." "Oh Landon can't come, he's got another dat with Cindy or whatever." You did sound jealous." Hope argues, ignoring Josie's silent laugh at her bad impression of her twin.

"I might've been." Lizzie agrees, her voice much lower than previously. Josie knows her well and she can picture her laying across the bed, pillow covering her eyes as she takes a sight they both hear at the other end of the call. "I... It wasn't Cindy I was jealous of."

"Wait what?" Hope asks feeling slightly lost. "If you weren't jealous of Cindy then who were you jealous of- Oh. _Oh._ "

"Yes. Oh." she says.

"Well that was extremely heteronormative of me to just assume. Sorry."

"It's okay." Lizzie chuckles.

"Can I ask?"

"It was last summer. We were at a party. We got drunk, she's gorgeous, and I knew she thought I was hot, and I thought "Why not?" We made out. I kinda panicked the next day. We made out a couple of times more, but... Well I was processing it all, and she's still not out of the closet -not that I blame her, her parents are jerks- so we never really talked about it again."

"And now that she's with Landon..."

"I know she's not into Landon. She's a lesbian. I know she's into Alyssa. I found them making out. I guess she can't have perfect taste all the time."

"Oh, sorry about that." Josie says, resting her head on Hope's shoulder. She had an upset pout on her face, clearly not liking the thought of her sister finding her ex and the girl she hated in a make out session.

"Never mind that. I was into her, but I didn't have a crush or anything. It was exploratory. My Katy Perry "I kissed a girl" experience." Lizzie brushes off. "I know better where I stand now, I haven't labeled shit yet. I think bisexual suits me, though I feel like I might have a little preference for guys."

"Hey that's fine. I like girls better. It Doesn't make you any less of a bisexual, it's not always fifty-fifty." Hope smiles warmly even if she can' see her friend. "Welcome to the club."

"Thanks." Lizzie lets out a small laugh. A genuine smile blessing the lips of the three teenagers. "Anyways, going back to the point, stop Landon from being nice and hitting on me. Next time he tries it, I will throw a ball at him, and have you seen his reflexes? Pedro can catch better than him. And he's half his size!"

"You should tell him that yourself." Josie suggests. "Like, not come out if you're not ready but telling him that you don't like him and that it's making you uncomfortable."

"It's not making me uncomfortable. It's making me want to throw up and punch him at the same time."

"Close enough."

"He'll back up if you tell him to stop. Landon's not a pushover." Hope agrees, earning a groan from the blonde twin that assumes is an agreement.

The three of them keep on talking over the phone. Lizzie demanding details of the date and groaning in disgust when Josie revels details deemed TMI for her. The change the topic to the upcoming Mikaelson Ball and to the dresses.

Lizzie tells them about summer break so far. How they crashed Raf and Jed's date and made the latter pay for dinner as it was his birthday. How summer practice was going -Lizzie insisted she'd make Dana cry and bury herself on the field of embarrassment for their future lost. Josie wasn't so sure, which led to hope hearing a bickering between them for fifteen minutes. She didn't mind at all. She had grown up in a big family, bickering was all she knew and always felt like she missed out on it by not having a sibling to annoy with it.

It wasn't until two hours went by and Lizzie was about to hang up when a question appeared on her head, grabbing the phone and making the blonde girl stay for a little longer.

"Wait. Because when Raf and I told Landon that you were jealous-"

"Disgraceful."

"I already said sorry." Hope argues back. "You texted Josie and said it was urgent. I thought it was because of the whole jealousy thing. Josie said nothing was wrong."

"Well, yes about that..."

"Maya DM'd her."

"I'm sorry, what?" It was now Hope's turn to ask. "Maya? Maya as in Maya Machado? My ex? That Maya?"

"Yes. And I freaked out."

"Pathetically." Josie rolls her eyes.

"As pathetically as you freaked out when you two started talking."

"Well why would she DM you?"

"Why wouldn't she? Have you seen me?" Lizzie says, now making both of the girl roll their eyes. "She saw we both had you as friends and she shot her shot. And I freaked out -well, she's Maya Machado, she's hot as hell."

"Huh. Okay, no I believe she would shoot her shot but with my girl's sister? That's going to be awkward when we all see each other at the Ball."

"She's gonna be at the Ball?" Both Saltzman girls as at the same time.

"Yeah probably, she always come. She did work with my aunt. She's a family friend." Hope reminds them.

"Oh I need to tell Landon to back off before that. I'm not missing my chance." Lizzie says mostly to herself. "Anyways I'm going to sleep. Bye, don't do unholy things tonight."

"Lizzie!" Hope scolds her but it's too late.

Josie leaves the phone on the nightstand, turning it upside down and moving to face her girlfriend once again. Hope's eyes are scanning her face. She knows she's trying to read her, but she also looks like she's tracing every line on her face.

"Are you angry I didn't tell you about Maya possibly coming?"

"No. I know you're over her. And she's trying to get with my sister so..."

"Good." Hope smiles, bringing Josie's hand to her lips in a soft and delicate kiss. "You don't have to worry about anyone. I-"

"You?" Josie asks when the words die in Hope's lips.

"I don't want anyone else but you. Ever."


End file.
